<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i want her safe. by triburnt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729699">i want her safe.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triburnt/pseuds/triburnt'>triburnt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hizzie - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I love Kai, I mean, Jade centric, Jasie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alyssa chang is a bitch, bed sharing, diego got out of the prison world, i still can’t tag for anything, jade is overwhelmed with emotions, jade is the best, jade’s emotions are all over the place, legacies 2x13, she hasn’t felt anything in 10 years so who can blame her, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triburnt/pseuds/triburnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Josie left after talking to Jade?</p><p>or</p><p>A continuation of what happened in 2x13. In the process of becoming a full length story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade/Josie Saltzman, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. there’s a first time for everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! the second we met jade, i immediately shipped her and josie together. also i really love jade in general so i decided to write this. hope you enjoy! </p><p>ps. let’s just pretend that diego got out of the prison world bc i completely forgot while i was writing this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And, uh, I’m glad to have the real you back.” </p><p>    Josie nodded her head and smiled a bit. “Same.” </p><p>    <em> God, how could one little word make my stomach turn so much? </em> Josie turned and left to go back to the Salvatore school. Before she was completely out of site, Josie turned back around and smiled a little more. Jade smiled back. She felt a warm feeling inside her chest. <em> I still can’t believe that’s little Josie Saltzman. </em> In the hospital, Jade wasn’t exactly expecting that when Josie turned to her, she would be infected with black magic, but it wasn’t as horrible as she would have thought it to be. Josie was still rational even if she wasn’t as caring as she was when she’s normal. Josie was nothing like Kai, her uncle. She wasn’t manipulative or cunning like him. She was gentle and kind. And she was powerful. <em> Josie had made that clear enough today. </em> But Jade liked it. <em> Women in power, am I right? </em></p><p>    “Having fun?” Jade turned to see a smug smirk on Diego’s lips. Her smile turned to a scowl. She was still angry with him about what he did to Dr. Saltzman. “Hey, calm down. I’m just teasing you.” </p><p>    Jade suddenly looked confused. “About what?” </p><p>    He gave her an exasperated look. “Really?” He looked to Wendy, who was staring into the fire, and then back to Jade. “You can’t be serious.” </p><p>    “What Diego?” Jade was getting annoyed. </p><p>    “He’s talking about your little crush on Josie.” Wendy said without looking away from the fire. </p><p>    “I don’t have a crush on Josie. I can’t have a crush on Josie. I just got my humanity back. And if you need reminding, I wasn’t the nicest to her with it off.” </p><p>    “Well, you do.” Diego said. </p><p>    “But I don’t.” </p><p>    “Yes yo-” </p><p>    “Will you two cut it out.” Wendy snapped. She sighed. “Diego stop being a dick and Jade stop denying your feelings.”</p><p>    “I don’t have any though.” Jade replied simply, picking up one of the animal blood bags that had been given to her and sipping on it. “Besides, I still have to fix things with everyone that I messed things up with when my humanity was off. Especially, Josie and Dr. Saltzman.” She looked down. “Things are different now, guys.” She looked back up to find Diego and Wendy paying their full attention to everything she was saying. They knew she was serious. “We aren’t in the prison world playing games with Kai anymore. We’re back in the real world again. The things we do <em> matter </em>. We can’t fuck this up.” They all stayed silent for a long moment. They all knew Jade was right. They had responsibilities. Jade just kept sipping on her animal blood. </p><p>    “It’ll take some getting used to, but we can do it. We don’t have the freedom we did in the prison world, but at least we aren’t alone here. I’ll take that over killing you guys over and over again any day.” Wendy smiled. </p><p>            “I hate to break up this touchy moment, but you guys wouldn’t even be out of the prison world if it wasn’t for me.” </p><p>            Jade, Wendy, and Diego turned to the other side of the fire where Alyssa Chang sat. Dr. Saltzman had told them her name and that she would be staying in the old mill with them, but nothing else about her. </p><p>            “What do you mean?” Wendy asked her.</p><p>            “I’m the person who sent the Saltzmans to the prison world to begin with. If it weren’t for me, then all of you would still be there right now.” She smugly replied. </p><p>            “Oh, you’re <em> that </em> Alyssa. Well then, tha-” </p><p>            “Why did you even send them there?” Jade asked sharply. At the younger girl’s words, Jade felt a sudden wave of anger. </p><p>            “Alaric found me because I set fire to my house with my parents in it accidentally. And when I was at the Salvatore School, I would hurt the other students or bully them. When I attacked Lizzie, Alaric was going to send me to the prison world because I was ‘out of control’. Instead, Emma told him to erase my memory of what I did to my parents because she thought that would give me a clean slate or a second chance if you will. Then recently, when Josie did the spell that made everyone remember Hope Mikaelson, it also brought back my memories of what Alaric and Emma took away. So when Josie and Lizzie were creating a new prison world to put the sand clock into, I swapped out their ascendant for the one they created when they were younger, the prison world you guys were in. So the three of them getting sent there was my revenge. As you could tell, it didn’t go as planned.” </p><p>            When Alyssa finished her story, Jade was fuming, her animal blood bag long forgotten. Wendy and Diego just sat there, thoughtfully paying attention to Alyssa. </p><p>            “I’m sorry.” Wendy said. </p><p>            “That is the <em> pettiest </em> thing I have <em> ever </em> heard in my entire fucking life. I am sorry about your parents, Alyssa. I truly am. And what Dr. Saltzman and Emma did to you was wrong. But you can’t just go around sending people to prison worlds. You think you’re so witty and sneaky, but you’re just a kid. You don’t know what it was like in the prison world. You don’t know how things worked there.” Jade was still getting used to having her emotions back, so she might have been overreacting a bit. </p><p>            “You just said you were playing games all the time.” Alyssa’s frustration was clear on her face. </p><p>            “Do you think we were playing ring around the rosy? No. We were hunting each other and killing each other and living the same day over and over again. And when the day would reset, we would do it all over again. And do you know who Kai Parker is?” </p><p>            “I know a brief summary. He was Josie and Lizzie’s uncle. He told me to destroy the ascendant.” </p><p>            “Yeah, I’m sure he did. He’s a Sociopath, who was a part of our games. He also left us to die. Twice. He also tried to kill Lizzie and Josie when they were <em> 6 years old. </em> ” She has leaned that one night after they had sex. Kai had proudly talked about his family history from his point of view. Jade had thought it was all a bunch of bull shit at first, but he convinced her otherwise with the stories of himself hunting his siblings and Lizzie and Josie. Jade stepped closer to Alyssa, who backed away from her. “Do you know the possibilities that could have happened after the Saltzmans got there? Kai was too smart to hurt them when he needed them to get out, but me? My <em> humanity </em> was <em> off </em> . I could have killed any of them whenever I wanted and they wouldn’t come back since they weren’t magically bonded to the prison world. I was going to <em> kill </em> Dr. Saltzman. I was going to <em> tourture </em> Josie. Would you have liked that, Alyssa?” She shook her head ‘no’. Jade was still walking closer to Alyssa and she was still backing up. “Hmm? No? Can you imagine what it would have done to me when I did eventually turn my humanity back on with the experience of killing Dr. Saltzman inside my brain. Of killing Josie?” Jade glanced over to the other occupants of the old mill. Diego’s mouth was open and he was staring at Jade and Wendy was staring at her too and looked scared. </p><p>            “Yo- your eyes.” Wendy said, frightened. </p><p>            Jade flicked her tongue in her mouth and felt her vampire teeth jutting out. Jade immediately stumbled away from a terrified Alyssa. She kept backing away until her back hit a corner of the old mill walls. She sank down against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest, breathing deeply in and out. <em> I can’t believe I got so out of control. I promised myself I would never hurt anyone else again after my humanity was turned back on by Black Magic Josie. This can’t happen again. </em> Jade reached up to her eyes, trying to see if the veins were there anymore. Instead, she found that they were wet with tears. She was crying. It was the first time she had cried since the incident with the kids at the freak party. Since she killed that girl. Thinking about this only made her cry harder. </p><p>            Wendy and Diego’s frightened looks had turned to pity. Even Alyssa looked sad. <em> Alyssa. Great. No doubt she is going to tell Dr. Saltzman about this. And maybe he will tell Josie. </em> She didn’t want to look weak in front of Josie. <em> Not that Josie would care if I’m vulnerable right now. She’s just that kind of person. </em> Jade just wanted to keep Josie safe. <em> Looking back on it now, I don’t know what I would have done if I hurt Josie with my humanity off. </em>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I- I’m so so sorry. I- I just want them safe. I just want her safe.” Jade sobbed. “I just want her safe.” </p><p>            Wendy cautiously crept over to Jade, who was still sobbing, and crouched down in front of her. She put her hand on Jade’s shoulder and started to rub circles. “It’s okay. You didn’t hurt Alaric or Josie. They’re both safe. Josie is safe.” Wendy soothed. Jade wiped her tears away, looked up at her friend, and smiled weakly. </p><p>            “I- let’s just go to sleep.” Alyssa piped up from the other side of the old mill. Wendy looked to Jade for a silent approval. Jade just forced another weak smile. </p><p>            “It’s okay. I’m fine. Can you just bring my stuff over here please?” She didn’t want to move for fear that she might not be able to back away again. </p><p>            “Of course.” Wendy dragged Jade’s blanket and pillow over to the corner she was in and went over to her own set up bed. With a wave of her hand, Wendy put out the fire and lit a candle. Jade shakily stood up and pulled her bed more into the corner. She laid down on it, facing towards the wall. Behind her, she could hear the shuffling of Wendy, Diego, and Alyssa doing the same with their own respective beds. And with that, no one said anything else the rest of the night. They all had a long day ahead of them and needed the rest. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! comments are greatly appreciated! i will try to update as soon as i can.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! i’m back with another chapter. i really love this so far. also, i know i keep coming at kai but i just wanted to say that i love him. we don’t get another legacies episode until march so i hope this fills the void&lt;3 also, i’ve been trying to make the chapter title sound like legacies episode titles so if you have any thoughts on that, that would be nice:) hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            When the morning came, Wendy was the first to wake up. She looked over at Jade, who was still sleeping with her back to everyone else. She was curled up on her side and pressed as tight as she could to the wall. It couldn’t have been a comfortable position, but she was so horrified when she almost hurt Alyssa the night before that she wouldn’t move an inch. Wendy knew that Jade was going to be extra sensitive for a while, but what happened the night before had chilled Wendy to the bone. She knew hurting anyone was that last thing Jade wanted, but last night, she was almost too late to back away. And it scared everyone in the old mill. </p><p>            Jade knew it too. She fell asleep to the sound of the decreasingly frightened heart beats of the other old mill occupants. The previous night, Jade didn’t get a good night's sleep. Her dreams were plagued with images of the freak party. At one point in the middle of the night, she had woken up crying again. Everything she had felt before she turned her humanity off and with her humanity off, was coming back to her all at once. It was hard to separate what she felt then from what she was feeling now. </p><p>            When Josie came that morning, she had a bag of changes of clothes and some of Alyssa's things from her room in the salvatore school. She put them down next to the entrance. Wendy was still the only person up but Alyssa was stirring. Josie siphoned the containment spell and went inside the old mill. After she siphoned it, Alyssa was fully up. Josie looked around the old mill and saw Diego, Wendy, and Alyssa, but no Jade. She went over to Wendy, confusion evident on her features. </p><p>            “Good morning, Wendy. Alyssa. Where is Jade? I know she couldn’t have gotten out. Where is she?” Josie asked. Wendy smiled at her.  Alyssa rolled her eyes and pointed to the corner where Jade was. Josie’s eyes followed Alyssa’s finger to Jade. Josie turned back to Wendy and whispered, “Why is she over there?” </p><p>            “There was… an incident last night.” Wendy whispered back. </p><p>            “The bitch tried to kill me.” Alyssa whisper-shouted. </p><p>            Wendy sharply turned to Alyssa, feeling protective over Jade. “No, she didn’t and you know that’s not true.” </p><p>            Josie was getting even more confused. “Okay, Wendy, please just tell me what happened.” </p><p>            Wendy started to explain. “Jade, Diego, and I were talking last night and Alyssa said she was the reason we were out of the prison world. When we asked her why, she told us that she was the one who sent you, Lizzie, and Dr. Saltzman to the prison world and why she did it. After that, it seemed like Jade just lost control of her emotions. She started going off on Alyssa. She was walking towards her and Alyssa kept backing away. And then Jade’s eyes showed the veins, but as soon as we pointed it out to her, she was terrified and stumbled into the corner. Then she started crying, so I went to comfort her. She asked me to bring her things over to her in the corner and I did. Then, we went to sleep. It scared her more than it scared us. And I know that she didn’t sleep through the night because I woke up to her crying at some point.” Josie was listening intently and nodding her head. </p><p>            “She’s a good person. This is only to be expected. Everything she hasn’t felt in the past 10 years is coming back to her all at once now.” Diego, must have gotten up in the middle of Wendy’s story. “She just needs time to get used to feeling things again.” </p><p>            No one was happy with Diego at the moment, but he did have a point. </p><p>            Josie felt mixed emotions, but most of all, she felt bad for Jade. And she wanted to help. She slowly made her way over to Jade, who was still sleeping. Josie knelt down next to the sleeping girl and gently laid her hand on her arm. </p><p>            “Jade.” Josie whispered. She didn’t wake up. “Jade.” Josie tried again a bit more firmly, but still gentle. Jade bolted up. She looked around as if trying to remember where she was. Then her eyes met Josie’s. </p><p>            “Josie? Josie. Hi. Uh, Good morning.” Josie’s hand was still on her arm. Jade's face was tear stained. </p><p>            “Good morning.” Josie smiled. “Are you okay?” </p><p>            Jade looked confused, but then remembered what happened the night before. <em> Shit. They must have told her what happened last night. Damn it, Wendy </em>. Jade forced a smile. “Yeah. All Better.” She was lying. She nodded her head to try and reassure Josie. Jade guessed it worked because Josie retreated from her spot next to Jade to stand by the doorway she had come in. </p><p>            “Alright, guys. We are going back to the school so you guys can get showers and a change of clothes. Then, my father wants to talk to each of you.” She turned to Alyssa. “You are no longer roommates with Hope. I brought some of your stuff and Hope will help me bring the rest tomorrow.” Jade went to stand by Diego and Wendy as Josie turned to them. A smile was playing on Josie’s lips. “Things have changed a lot since the three of you left. My sister and I are excited to give you a tour.” </p><p>            Diego stepped forward. <em> Oh fuck. Now he’s gonna ruin everything again. </em> “We didn’t leave the Salvatore School. We were sent away.” Josie’s smile faltered. Jade didn’t like that. </p><p>            “Fuck off, Diego. Dr. Saltzman was going to sacrifice himself to get us out of there. He was prepared to never see his <em> daughters </em> again just so <em> we </em> could get out. And then, you go and attack him <em> when you were supposed to be thanking him </em>. You can’t jus-” Jade stopped as she felt her anger boiling. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Just- stop being a dick. Josie’s only trying to help.” He backed up and looked down. </p><p>            Jade opened her eyes and saw Josie looking at her with an impressed and empathetic look on her face. She nodded to Jade.</p><p>            “Okay, let’s head on out.” Josie started to lead the four through the woods. </p><p>            Once the Salvatore School was in sight, Josie stopped and turned to them. </p><p>            “Classes are going on right now, so try not to be loud. You guys will all go to your respective shower room and do what you need to do. Any soap you could need is in the closet across from the door. While you guys are taking showers, I will get some clothes for the girls and bring them in. I’ll probably put them on the counter next to the sink.” She tuned to Diego. “MG will bring your clothes in and put them on the counter.” He nodded. </p><p>            Josie turned around and walked up to the gate. It automatically opened when Josie came within 5 feet of it. <em> Hmm. I wonder who's watching. </em> Jade looked at the top of the gate and along the front of the school. It had been a long time since she had been there. There was the Salvatore house in the prison world, but it wasn’t the same. Josie and the others walked through the gate, but Jade stopped just outside of it. She looked around, not knowing what for. Then, she focused on the school in front of her. <em> Long time no see, huh? </em> It definitely had been a long time. She looked to the fence beside her. <em> I remember when I was hunting Kai at night once. I was stupid to think that I could out smart him. He strung me up on one of the fence spikes. </em> Jade looked down at her stomach. Just thinking about that made her feel the cold metal splitting her back and then stomach open. Jade put a hand to her stomach, as if it were happening at that moment. </p><p>            Wendy noticed Jade wasn’t following them. “Come on, Jade.” Jade looked up from her stomach to find that Wendy wasn’t looking back at her anymore. Jade used her vamp speed to catch up. She stood beside Wendy. </p><p>            “Do you think they will let us stay? I mean, I know that we are technically older, but I can’t do this on my own. I don’t want to hurt anyone again.” </p><p>            Josie seemingly overheard her. “I already talked to my dad about that.” She looked behind her at Jade. “My dad said he wants to talk to all of you alone. He wants to sort things out with all of you. If you want to stay, then that depends.” </p><p>            “Depends on what?” Diego asked. </p><p>            “Depends on how you act.” Jade answered without looking at him. “Remember our talk.” </p><p>            They all entered the Salvatore School, but Jade couldn’t enter. </p><p>            “Uh, hey, Josie?” Jade asked. </p><p>            Josie turned around to Jade. “Yes?”</p><p>            “Can I come in?” She asked sheepishly. </p><p>            Josie frowned. “Wait, shouldn’t you be able to come in?” </p><p>            “Apparently not.” She put her hand up to the entryway for emphasis. It couldn’t go past the doorway. </p><p>            Josie’s frown deepened. “Hmm. Well, in that case, come in, Jade.” Jade liked the way Josie said her name. </p><p>            They walked down hallways, up stairs, and turned corners until they found their way to the showers. They stopped. </p><p>            “Okay. Diego, the boys showers are at the end of the hall. Girls, here. When all of you are done, just come out here and wait for everyone else. Then, I’ll take you to my father’s office.” They all nodded. Josie left to go get MG and their clothes. Jade, Wendy, Alyssa, and Diego went into the shower rooms. Jade saw the closet Josie had talked about and grabbed some of the soaps from it. She walked into the first shower she saw and immediately started taking off her clothes, desperate to get clean after sleeping in the old mill. Once she was bare, she threw her clothes outside of the shower door. She then went to the other side of the shower and turned the faucet all the way hot. Then, Jade stepped under the scalding water. She was always quick in the shower, so she knew it wouldn’t take long. She washed her hair and then her body in under 10 minutes. When she was sure she was done, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower only to realize that she forgot to grab a towel. She went back over to the closet and thankfully found a large pile of them. As she was wrapping a towel around her body, she heard the entrance door creak open. Jade whipped around to find Josie stepping into the shower room carrying a pile of clothes. When Josie saw her, her face showed evident surprise. Jade tensed. </p><p>           “Wow. You’re out quick.” Josie said with a smirk. Then, she noticed how tense Jade was. “Are you okay?” Josie stepped closer to Jade, but stopped when she tensed even more. </p><p>           “Uh, yeah, sorry. I just have a bad experience with people and places involving water.” Josie gave her a look that said she wanted her to go on.  Jade sighed. “In the prison world, Kai and I were taking a bath together.” Jade blushed, suddenly ashamed. “I thought we had taken a time out from the game, but apparently he thought otherwise. He drowned me in the tub. And when I came back, he did it again.” Jade started to zone out, remembering how it felt now that she could feel again. “And he just- laughed like it was nothing. Which it was to him. But it felt… it <em> made </em> me feel-” Jade paused. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, she looked up and her blue eyes met Josie’s thoughtful, brown ones. “-exposed. Ashamed. Scared.” </p><p>            Josie stepped forward, but Jade tensed again. “I want to help. Let me in.” Josie stepped forward again and paused. When Jade didn’t seem to object, Josie made the rest of her way over to her. With every step Josie took, Jade started to breathe a bit heavier. When Josie was within 2 inches of Jade, she paused. Jade took this time to study Josie’s face and it seemed like Josie was doing the same thing to her. <em> God, she’s gorgeous. </em>Then, Josie wrapped her arms around Jade’s shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Jade wasn’t expecting it, but after a moment she wrapped her arms around Josie’s waist. </p><p>            The sound of the water from Alyssa and Wendy’s showers could be heard from the back of the shower room. Jade placed her chin on Josie’s shoulder. It was a nice moment and Jade didn’t want to pull away. But then the worst that could happen, happened. <em> Boom boom, boom boom. </em> Oh no. <em> Boom boom, boom boom. </em>Oh no no no. Jade tried to pull back, but Josie knew what was happening. She held Jade close and firm. </p><p>             “It’s okay. I know you won’t hurt me. Control it. It’s just like I said, I want to help.” Josie encouraged. </p><p>             “Josie, please let me go. I don’t want to hurt you.” Jade pleaded. <em> Boom boom, boom boom. </em>“Please, Please, Please, Josie. I’m begging you.” </p><p>            Josie didn’t let go. “10 more seconds and I’ll let go. You don’t want to hurt anyone ever again, just like you said. So don’t.” <em> Boom boom, boom boom. </em>Jade could feel her vampire teeth inside her mouth. </p><p>            Jade was getting scared. She didn’t know if she could control herself any longer. She could feel the veins in her eyes. She breathed in and out deeply. </p><p>            One. <em> Boom, boom. </em> Two. <em> Boom, boom. </em> Three. <em> Boom, boom. </em> Four. <em> Boom, boom. </em> Five. <em> Boom, boom.  </em></p><p>            “Just breathe, Jade.” </p><p>            Six. <em> Boom, boom. </em> Seven. <em> Boom, boom. </em> Eight. <em> Boom, boom. </em> Nine. <em> Boom. </em>Ten. It stopped. </p><p>            Josie pulled away to see a confused looking Jade. </p><p>            “How did you do that?” Jade asked, amazed. </p><p>            Josie shrugged. “I remember seeing my mom do it for Stefan Salvatore once when I was really young. He was also a ripper.” Jade looked down at the word. Josie picked up on it. “There’s no shame in it. It’s okay.” Josie reassured her. Jade looked back up at Josie to find a proud smile on her lips. <em> Adorable. Josie is proud of me. If this is what I get for not ripping someone to shreds, then I’ll make sure I don’t ever do it. </em>Jade smiled back. </p><p>           They then realized how close they were. Both girls blushed and stepped back. They heard Alyssa’s water turn off and then Wendy’s a few seconds later. </p><p>            “I should go out to the hall. Diego’s probably done.” Jade nodded. She noticed a wet spot on Josie’s shoulder, where Jade’s hair had been and frowned. </p><p>            “Sorry about your shirt.”</p><p>            Josie looked down to her shoulder and then back up at Jade. She smiled. “Oh, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” </p><p>            Jade smiled. “Thank you.” </p><p>            “You’re welcome.” Josie smiled even wider. <em> Gorgeous. </em>Then, she turned and left to go to the hall. </p><p>            Jade was still blushing when Wendy came out of her shower wrapped in a towel, smirking. </p><p>            “Shut up.” </p><p>            Wendy stifled a laugh. “I didn’t say anything.” </p><p>            Jade sighed. It was then that she realized, Josie never looked away from her face. She hadn’t let her eyes wander once. She respected Jade. She sighed again. <em> This is definitely going to be an emotional rollercoaster.  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! comments always make my day:) tell me if you want me to throw some lizzie and hope in here. the next chapter will be up soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. it’s not your fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! chapter 3 is here! hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Jade stepped out into the hall last. She was still flustered even though she took time to collect herself after her moment with Josie. Jade knew she picked up on it because when their eyes met, they both blushed at looked away. Wendy just did everything she could to keep from cracking up. </p><p>            “Okay. Now that we’re all here, we can go to my father’s office.” Josie led them back down the hall, down the stairs, and round corners until they entered a room with chairs on the side walls and another door straight ahead. “You guys can sit down and I’ll tell my dad that you’re here.” Josie disappeared behind the door that said ‘Headmaster’ on it. The four took seats in the chairs. Alyssa sat on the right side alone. Diego, Wendy, and Jade day on the left side in descending order. There were two empty seats next to Jade. </p><p>            About 5 minutes later, a tall boy came out of Dr. Saltzman’s office. He stopped when he saw people in the ‘waiting room’. He looked at Alyssa. “Hey, Alyssa.” She gave him a curt nod. He turned to Jade, Wendy, and Diego. “You guys must be the prisons world kids. I’m Rafael, but you can call me Raf. Nice to meet you. I’m a wolf.” He went to shake each of they’re hands. He shook Jade’s hand first. </p><p>            “You’re a-”</p><p>            “Vampire. I’m Jade.” She politely answered. </p><p>            He moved to shake Wendy’s hand. “Witch. Wendy.” She automatically said. </p><p>            Raf went to shake Diego’s hand last. Diego took his hand and flashed his eyes. “Diego.” </p><p>            “Wolf it is.” Raf concluded. Diego nodded his head. “Okay, well, I have to go but tomorrow we can get to know eachother better? Josie told me she and Lizzie are gonna give you guys the tour later, so I’ll catch up with you guys and we can introduce you to some people. Dr. Saltzman is a good guy and I think he will let you stay.” He smiled reassuringly. “See ya!” And with that he was gone. </p><p>            Jade turned to Wendy. “He seemed nice.” Wendy shrugged and blushed. <em> Interesting.  </em></p><p>            30 seconds later, Josie came out of Dr. Saltzman’s office and sat down next to Jade. <em> She could have sat in the other chair or anywhere across from me. Hmm. </em>She looked at Jade and smiled. Alaric poked his head out of his office door and smiled at everyone. </p><p>            “Alyssa, come on in.” Alyssa followed him back into his office and closed the door behind her. </p><p>            “Did Raf say hi?” Josie asked the three. </p><p>            “Yeah. He’s really nice.” Wendy answered. Jade smirked. Wendy glared at her. </p><p>            Diego looked back at Jade. “Hey, Jade. You can hear them. What are they talking about?” </p><p>            Jade suddenly felt annoyed. “I’m not gonna listen in. That’s disrespectful. Besides, isn’t his office spelled so vampires can’t listen in?” </p><p>            Diego rolled his eyes and muttered, “<em>God, you were more fun without your humanity on.”  </em></p><p>            And that was all it took for Jade to snap. She stood up sharply and turned towards him. She felt like the blood in her veins was boiling. “You wanna say that again, Diego?” The veins in her eyes were showing. </p><p>            Diego stood up, too. “I thought it was disrespectful to listen in!” </p><p>            “I can’t turn off my ears!” Jade was about to move forward, but she felt a hand on her wrist. Jade looked down to find Josie staring up at her. </p><p>            “It’s not worth it.” She pleaded. Jade closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths to make the veins disappear and sat back down without another word to Diego. </p><p>            Unlike Jade, Diego was still fuming. He stepped toward Jade, who still had her eyes closed, but Wendy put her hand in between them. “Let it go, Diego.” </p><p>            He huffed and sat on the other side of the isle as far away from Jade as he could get. Josie was still holding Jade’s wrist. </p><p>            Not long after, an ashamed looking Alyssa came out of Alaric’s office. Just like the first time, he popped his head out from behind his door. “Diego? Come on in.” Alyssa paid no mind to anyone in the waiting room. She just walked straight out and closed the door behind her. </p><p>            “Where is she going?” Jade asked Josie, confused. </p><p>            “Probably the old mill. My dad wasn’t that happy with her.” Jade just hummed in reply. <em> Josie’s still holding my wrist.  </em></p><p>            On Jade’s left side, Wendy made a fireball in her hand and was watching the flames dance. Jade noticed Josie also starring. </p><p>            “You always were into fire.” Jade said, amused. </p><p>            Josie raised her eyebrows. “Can I?” She gestured to her hand still on Jade’s wrist. Jade looked confused. “Siphon, I mean.” <em> Oh yeah, Josie was a different type of witch. She didn’t have her own source of magic.  </em></p><p>            “Oh, yeah. Yes, of course.” Jade stammered. Wendy looked away from her fire to see what was happening. Josie smirked. Where Josie’s hand met Jade’s wrist began to glow red. Jade felt a little woozy, but it was a good kind of woozy. </p><p>            It only took a few seconds and then it was over. Josie removed her hand from Jade’s wrist which disappointed her. Josie held out her hand and whispered, “<em> Ignalusa </em>.” A large ball of fire appeared in her hand. After a moment, Josie closed her hand and the fire went out. She looked back up at a fascinated Jade and Wendy. </p><p>            “Nice job.” Wendy commented. </p><p>            “Well, I’ve had a lot of practice. I once set my ex on fire, almost set my sister on fire, almost set Hope on fire, and I’ve set a mummy on fire. But those are stories for another day.” Josie said proudly. </p><p>            Wendy and Jade looked impressed and shocked at the same time. All the things that Josie said we’re interesting, but one thing caught Jade’s full attention. </p><p>            “Who’s Hope? You mentioned earlier that she was roommates with Alyssa. But, like, <em> who </em> is she?” She asked. </p><p>            Josie laughed. <em> Adorable. </em> “Well, that’s a <em> very </em> long story, but I’ll sum it up for you. You used to know her as Hope Marshall.” Recognition flashed in Wendy’s eyes. “But, she’s actually Hope Mikaelson. Her father was Niklaus Mikaelson and her mother was Hayley Marshall. Both are dead now, along with her uncle Elijah. And she’s my best friend. Although, her and Lizzie are a bit closer. Especially since Hope came back from Malivore. You see, when someone goes into Malivore, that person’s existence gets erased from everyone’s mind. Oh, and since Hope’s father was a vampire and a werewolf and her mother was a werewolf and her grandmother was a witch, that makes her a tribrid. Her vampire side hasn’t been activated yet since she hasn’t died yet, so right now she’s just a witch and a werewolf. But anyways, everyone forgot Hope. Then, there was an Oni, which is a demon, in Lizzie and in order for me to get it out of her, I needed to siphon black magic out of a demon killing sword. And so, that black magic brought Lizzie’s memories of Hope back. They were super close ever since then because Lizzie was the only person who knew who Hope was or that she even existed. Later on, I found my ex, Penelope’s, secrets journal, which if everyone with a certain pen would write something with said pen, then what they wrote would show up in this journal. And I found a song about Hope written by Landon, her boyfriend before she went into Malivore and who was <em> my </em> boyfriend when we didn’t remember Hope. So, I started trying to find out who Hope was because at that point I knew she was someone that we <em> knew </em> . Eventually, I traced her to New Orleans and worked with her aunt Freya to find a spell to bring everyone’s memories back. And I did. <em> And then </em>, Landon and I broke up-'' Jade released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “-because he was still in love with Hope.” Josie finished. </p><p>            “That was the story summed up?” Wendy asked. Josie gave her a sheepish smile. </p><p>            “Malivore.” Jade said to herself. “Oh, Malivore! You or well, Black Magic Josie mentioned that in the prison world. You said it was a spell infecting your mind and then did a spell that made us remember Kai. Ohh, that’s how Kai got out of the prison world! He went into Malivore in the prison world and came out of it in the real world!” Jade’s mind was piecing things together. “Wait, but why did Hope go into Malivore in the first place?” </p><p>            “Because Malivore was created by a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf. And she’s all three. So, she figured that if she threw herself in, then Malivore would go away. Which it did for a while, but it didn’t want hope there, so it expelled her. Now Malivore is at large again, but we don’t know where. Well, we did. We had put some of Hope’s blood into a clone of Landon and were going to throw the clone into Malivore which we did. But it’s back and we don’t know how. Also, Landon is a phoenix and Malivore’s son.” Jade and Wendy were wearing disbelieving looks on their faces. “I told you, <em> long </em> story.” </p><p>             Jade’s mouth dropped open and Josie laughed. <em> Beautiful. </em> Jade closed her mouth and blushed which only made Josie laugh even more. <em> Stunning. </em> </p><p>             The door to Alaric’s office opened and a fuming Diego came out. Alaric motioned for Wendy to go into his office and she gladly complied, not wanting to be in the path of Diego when he was mad. Josie stopped laughing. </p><p>            Diego was walking towards the waiting room exit. Jade stood up, concern written all over her face. “Diego, what’s wrong?” At the sound of her voice, he stopped and whipped around to her. </p><p>            “What’s wrong? You’re what’s wrong, you bitch!” Diego took a couple steps forward. Josie moved to stand up, but Jade saw and motioned with her hand for Josie to stay put. </p><p>            “What do you mean?” Jade looked taken aback. </p><p>            “Everyone keeps saying, ‘Diego, don’t do that’ or ‘Diego, don’t say that’ or ‘Diego, it's all your fault’! But it’s not! You’re the one who fucked everything up! You’re the one who wanted to go to that party! You’re the one who manipulated Josie into siphoning the containment spell! You’re the one who dragged Wendy and I along with you! You’re the one who <em> killed that girl! </em> You’re the one who turned your humanity off! You’re the one who started having <em> sex </em> with Kai fucking Parker! You’re the reason that everything that has happened to us, happened!” Diego spat. Jade’s bottom lip started to quiver, but she didn’t want to let Diego see her weak again, so she swallowed and made her face emotionless. </p><p>            “It’s hard to believe that you were ever my friend.” Jade said coldly. Diego turned around and exited the waiting room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Jade dropped to her knees and let the tears flow. Josie went over to Jade a kneeled in front of her. </p><p>            Jade looked up at Josie. “He isn’t wrong. He’s not wrong. It’s all my fault.” She started sobbing. “I’m sorry I made you siphon that spell. If I didn’t make you, then none of this would have ever happened. He’s right. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.” </p><p>            Josie put her hands on the sides of Jade’s face and brushed her tears away with her thumbs. Jade looked down. “Jade. Shhhhh. Jade. Listen to me. It is <em> not </em> your fault. You only wanted to see if the girl you liked, liked you back. And I was 6 years old and you were… well, you were you. I would’ve done anything you asked me to do.” Jade looked back up at Josie. “And at the party, you said in the prison world that <em> Diego </em> made the first kill. You only killed that girl because you couldn’t control yourself. You’re a ripper and it’s <em> nothing </em> to be ashamed about. And after you felt horrible about it. That means you’re a <em> good </em> person. But you couldn’t handle the pain. So you made it stop. In your situation, anyone would turn it off. I know I would. So you see, it’s <em> not </em>your fault. It’s no one’s fault. It’s just something really bad that happened and no one can change it. Do you understand?” Jade nodded her head yes. </p><p>            She closed her eyes and more tears escaped, but she wasn’t crying anymore. Instead of focusing on what happened in the past, Jade focused on what was happening in that moment. How her face fit perfectly in Josie’s hands. How her breath tickled Jade’s nose when she exhaled and how it smelled like maple syrup. How she involuntarily leaned into Josie’s touch. How much she wanted to close the gap between them and kiss her. Oh. <em> Oh. </em> Jade opened her eyes at the realization. <em> I have a crush on Josie Saltzman.  </em></p><p>            Josie was studying Jade’s face as if trying to read her mind. Jade was glad she couldn’t. </p><p>            Jade smiled sadly. Josie moved hands from Jade’s face to around her neck and pulled her in for a hug. Jade hugged her back. <em> Josie likes to hug. </em> She mentally shrugged. <em> I don’t mind.  </em></p><p>            They both lingered in the hug for longer than needed, but neither of them seemed to mind. When they pulled away, Josie stood up and offered her hand to Jade. She took it gladly and let Josie help her up. They sat back in their chairs. Josie was still holding Jade’s hand. Josie used her free hand to wipe excess tears from Jade’s face. <em> Her hands are so soft. And a bit wet from my tears. </em>Josie smiled softly. </p><p>            They sat there in silence with Josie still holding Jade’s hand until Wendy came out of the office with a grateful smile. Wendy walked over to Jade and sat next to her. </p><p>            “I’ll wait up for you.” Wendy smiled. Jade smiled back. </p><p>            When Dr. Saltzman piped his head out from behind his office door and motioned for her to come in, her heart skipped a beat. All of a sudden she felt nervous. Josie noticed. She squeezed Jade’s hand. </p><p>            “It’s okay. Go on. I’ll fill Wendy in.” Josie said reassuringly. </p><p>            Jade stood up, walked over to the office entrance, and entered, closing the door behind her. </p><p>            When she turned around, Dr. Saltzman was sitting in a fancy leather chair behind a large desk. “Please, sit down, Jade.” He told her with formality in his voice. She obliged. </p><p>            They sat there watching each other for a long moment. Jade remembered being in a similar position 10 years ago. Apparently, Dr. Saltzman did too because the second their eyes met, his headmaster fasquade broke. </p><p>            “I’m so sorry, Jade. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I didn’t know. I wish you had just come to me first before you turned it off. I could have helped you, but instead I failed you. I do know how you feel though. I was once a vampire too. An original vampire actually. But that was a long time ago. I do know how it feels though. Your impulses can be very strong. Especially after you turn your humanity back on <em> and </em> you're a ripper. I want to help you, Jade.” He explained. </p><p>            Jade was completely shocked. She expected he would say he was sorry, but not that he would give her a whole entire heartfelt apology. “Th- Thank you, Dr. Saltzman. You don’t know how much that means to me. Wait, you were a vampire once?” </p><p>            He chuckled. “Yep. Yes, I was.” He turned serious again. “Now, your situation is worse than I’ve ever dealt with. When Caroline had her humanity off, it was only for a little while and she was a complete mess after she got it back. I can’t imagine how you must be feeling.” He said thoughtfully. </p><p>            “Well, it has been really hard, Josie has actually helped me twice now.” Jade said with a smile. </p><p>            “Oh, she has?” Jade nodded. “Hmm. Jade, I just want to put this out there, you are always welcome to stay here and will always have a home here. That is if you want to, of course.” She looked into his eyes hopefully. </p><p>            “You want me to stay?” He nodded with a smile. </p><p>            “What happened 10 years ago was <em> not </em> your fault, Jade. I know that now.” She beamed at him. “Also, I want you to take classes again. You need to learn how to control everything again. And since you said Josie has been a big help for you, I’m going to put you in all of her classes. Lizzie and Hope are also in all of her classes and I’m sure they would welcome you like Josie has.” </p><p>            “Hope the tribrid? Josie filled me in.” Jade asked. </p><p>            “Yes.” He clarified. </p><p>            “I know a way I could help! Let me help you with the monsters from Malivore. I know prison world time is weird, but 10 years is 10 years. And I gained 10 years worth of vampire strength and skill. Please, Dr. Saltzman, I just want to help.” Jade pleaded. </p><p>            Alaric thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. That would be a great help. It’s mainly Hope and I on missions, but you could hear better than Hope and are faster than her since her vampire side hasn’t been activated yet. You’re also stronger. We would have to train, but you’re a fast learner. Always were. Thank you so much, Jade. You’re taking this way better than Diego did.” </p><p>            Jade’s smile fell. “Yeah, he said some… things to me on his way out of your office.” Alaric frowned. </p><p>            “Yes, unfortunately I heard yelling, but not what was said. What did he say to you?” </p><p>            Jade thought about what Diego said to her, but then remembered what Josie said to her. “Nothing true.” Jade answered with a small smile. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! damn i’m really making jade cry every chapter aren’t i? it’s ok hopefully she won’t be crying a whole lot anymore lol. comments are greatly appreciated! the next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow.</p><p>ps. please give me some ideas for who i should pair roommates with. but only for wendy and jade bc spoilers: im probably gonna have diego pull a raf next chapter:( i just keep writing him rly annoying and as i’ve said before, i completely forgot he never got out of the prison world when i started writing this. sorry to any diego stans:(<br/>but back to roommates. should i create a new character? i’m definitely going to have one of them room with hope. and i already decided to not have lizzie and josie separate. i’m going to have mini josie pov chapters and most of the time, it’s probably gonna be josie and lizzie talking in their room at night so if i separates them, then that would be ruined. but on the bright side, hope is gonna be in the next chapter!!<br/>please give me ideas for roommates tho!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. save the last goodbye for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! i’m back with another chapter! so far, i’ve been posting daily so i’ll try to keep that up. hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            When Jade and Alaric stepped out of his office, Wendy and Josie were still there. When they noticed Jade they both stood up. Jade beamed at them. She ran to Josie and hugged her. Then, she hugged Wendy. Even when she was done, Jade was still beaming at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining or anything, but what was it for?” Wendy asked. Josie just beamed right back at Jade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gorgeous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m going to train with Dr. Saltzman and I’m going to be going on missions with him and Hope!” She turned to Josie. “I’m also going to be taking classes again and I’m in all your classes.” Josie smiled even brighter, if that was even possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That’s amazing, Jade! I’m so excited!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “So am I!” Jade turned back to Wendy. “Wait, you’re staying right?” Wendy smiled and excessively nodded her head. Jade started jumping up and down. She knew it was a bit… much, but she was learning how to feel again, so everything was extra heightened. To her delight, Wendy and Josie started to jump up and down with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Guys, guys.” Alaric laughed. “I know you're excited, but there are still classes going on.” He looked at his watch. “Actually, never mind. As of exactly now, it’s lunch period. Josie how about you take Jade and Wendy down to the cafeteria. You can introduce them to everyone and then after, you and Lizzie can give them the tour. Tell Lizzie she can have the rest of the day off from classes. Hope can too because we have a mission tonight.” He looked at Jade. “Jade, I want you to come along tonight. Hope and I train in the mornings at 5am either outside or in the gym.” She nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Josie started to lead them toward the waiting room exit when Alaric spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, Jade, Wendy.” They turned back to him. “Emma and I agreed that we want to have an assembly with the entire school tonight. We want to explain what happened and who you guys are. What we did. We think they have the right to know, but it’s your story so it’s totally fine if you don’t want us to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jade and Wendy looked at eachother. Jade nodded to Wendy. “We think that’s a wonderful idea Dr. Saltzman. If we are going to stay here, then people might as well know who we are.” Wendy told him with no malice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Thank you, girls. If you run into Diego, tell him the same thing. He sounded like he wanted to leave when I talked to him and he was extremely angry, especially with Jade, so be cautious.” Alaric warned. They all nodded. “Oh, one more thing. After the assembly, I’ll tell you where you will be sleeping and who your roommates will be. I have to think about that. Okay now you can go.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            They left the waiting room and walked with Josie. Jade was in the middle. They passed the common room and then the library. They turned a corner and found the kitchen. They walked through the kitchen, but Jade stopped right by the fridge, seemingly paralyzed. Josie and Wendy turned around to her. The veins in her eyes were showing. Wendy took a worried glance at Josie, but she was perfectly calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What’s that smell?” Jade asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I told you things changed around here. We have human blood now. We still have animal, but you can try the human ones if you want.” Josie went into the fridge and put it on display for Jade to choose from. “Go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jade took small steps toward the open fridge. As she got closer, the veins in her eyes got deeper and she started breathing heavier. When she was finally right in front of it, she looked at each option. A positive, A negative, B positive, B negative, AB positive, AB negative, O positive- Jade paused. She took the O positive blood bag. She closed her eyes and sighed. “When I was in the prison world, this was my favorite blood type.” She opened her eyes and looked at Josie. The veins were still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Josie just smiled at her. “Go on. You can have it.” Jade looked down at the blood bag. She took the straw like tube at the top and cautiously lifted it to her lips. She took a careful sip. Then another. And another. Then she was squeezing the bag so hard that her knuckles turned white. She drank every last drop. She felt some on her lip, so she wiped it with her thumb and then licked it off her thumb. When she looked back at Josie, she was staring at Jade with an unreadable look on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jade looked back at the fridge. Drinking the whole fridge was temping, but Jade decided against it. She looked back at Josie, who was still staring at her the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She gave Josie a sheepish smile. “Can I please have one more? I promise I’ll go slower.” Josie shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Uh, yeah. Yeah sure. You can. Yes. Go ahead.” She stammered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmmm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Josie’s cheeks turned a fiery red and she looked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmmmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jade took another O positive. She sipped it twice. The veins in her eyes went away. “Okay, let’s go. Wendy, do you want anything before we leave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Uh, no thanks. I’m not that hungry.” She replied politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            They continued out of the kitchen to find the cafeteria. There were a lot of people. A lot. Josie looked back at Jade and smiled. Her stomach fluttered. She continued to sip on her blood bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Josie must have spotted some of her friends because she quickened her pace and went in a certain direction. They reached a large round table with six people occupying it. Jade recognized three out of the six. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey guys. This is Wendy and Jade.” Everyone at the table turned to them. “Wendy, Jade, this is Hope, Lizzie, Landon, Raf, MG, and Kaleb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hi again.” Raf said with a smile. “Where’s Diego the wolf?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jade took her blood bag out of her mouth. “He’s being an asshole, but he’ll cool off eventually.” Jade waved. “Hi, I’m Jade. I’m a Vamp as you might have guessed.” She shook her hand with the blood bag in it. Two boys high fived each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m Kaleb and this is MG. You look familiar, but I haven’t seen you around before.” Kaleb said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, I was in a prison world for ten years, but I used to be here so you might have seen me around then.” She replied and then took a sip from her blood bag. Everyone at the table went silent and looked surprised except for Lizzie and Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh. Oh shit. I’m sorry. That must have been really bad for you.” Kaleb frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I mean it was, but I had my humanity off then, so I didn’t exactly feel it, but now- I’m going to stop talking now.” She blushed and looked at Josie, who gave her a gentle smile. Jade looked at Lizzie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey, how’s your stomach? Is it healing well?” She asked Lizzie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “How would you know? No offense. Oh and I’m Landon. I’m a-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Phoenix. I know Josie filled me in on what’s happening at the moment. And none taken. Before we were sent to the prison world, I was training to be a doctor. Actually, in the prison world I told Dr. Saltzman what to do when he was fixing Lizzie up.” There was </span>
</p><p>
  <span>momentary surprise on Landon’s face, but it disappeared just as soon as it came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I never got the chance to thank you for that. I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you.” Lizzie smiled at her. It was rare that Lizzie was kind to anyone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It was nothing.” She smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You guys can sit down. I’m Hope. I’m a-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Tribrid. But your vampire side hasn’t been activated yet.” Jade finished with a smile. Josie sat down first and then Jade beside her. Wendy sat down beside Jade. “Oh, I’m going to be going on missions with you and Dr. Saltzman. And I’m going to be training with you guys. I offered to help and he said yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Okay. That’s fine. Do you have any experience in the field?” Hope asked. Everyone at the table was listening intently. Jade and Wendy shared a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “In a way.” Hope looked confused. Jade was going to have to explain and relive everything that happened 10 years ago and in the prison world, so she didn’t want to explain it at the moment. She looked at Josie, who was already looking at her. Jade’s eyes said it all. Josie turned to Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “The prison world Jade, Wendy, and Diego were in was the one Lizzie and I made when we were kids to trap our uncle, Kai Parker, in.” Jade flinched when she heard his name. Josie grabbed Jade’s hand under the table. She sipped on her blood bag. “In the prison world, you were reliving the same day over and over again. Kai was chained up and in his least favorite spot listening to his least favorite song over and over again. Jade already had her humanity off before they were sent there. So when they got there, of course they got bored and freed him. They were all magically bound to the prison world, so none of them could die.” Josie looked to Wendy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “We started playing a game. Everyone would kill each other over and over again every day and whoever was left at the end of the day, wins. The next day we would do it all over again. It was Kai’s idea to begin with.” Wendy continued for Josie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Actually, it was mine. I told him the idea one… night. The next day he made the first kill. Me.” Jade corrected. Josie squeezed her hand. Jade turned to Lizzie and Josie. “I know a lot about your family history. Maybe more than even you guys know. And I want you to know that I would be happy to share with you anytime you want.” Jade gave them a friendly smile. They nodded back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Wait, how would you know? Again, no offense.” Landon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jade cleared her throat and waited for him to catch on. Once he did, his cheeks flushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s definitely a virgin.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sorry.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It’s fine. No humanity me was a bitch.” Jade winced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “If you don’t mind me asking, but why did you turn your humanity off in the first place?” MG asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jade sighed. “The girl I liked had invited me to a party. I wanted to see if she liked me back. I brought Wendy and Diego with me. Turned out it was a freak party. They wanted to see if they could get the biggest freaks in town to come. Then, Diego got so angry and started slaughtering people. One of the guys went to grab Wendy, but she couldn’t control herself. She burned him alive. There was blood everywhere. The girl I liked tried to run. If I didn’t find anything out that night, I’m a ripper. I caught her and drank her dry. I couldn’t handle the pain, so I turned it off.” A tear slid down Jade’s cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. “What I didn’t know was that while I was feeding on her, she grabbed my Salvatore pin off my coat. That’s how Dr. Saltzman knee it was me. Diego and Wendy didn’t know what to after, so I told Wendy to burn the bodies.” Jade turned to Wendy. “I’m really sorry I asked you to do that. I didn’t want to. I know that now.” Wendy gave her a sad smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It’s okay. It wasn’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You had your humanity off for 10 years?” Kaleb asked, amazed. Jade sipped on her blood bag and nodded. “Girl, how are you not a complete mess right now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah, I’m a ripper, too and it was hard when I killed Landon. Thankfully, he came back, but you killed the girl you liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wendy, Diego, and Kai a million times. How are you not a mess?” MG asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jade looked at Josie. “I’ve had some help.” Josie smiled softly at her. She looked back to MG. “Why did you kill Landon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I… It’s a long story. One for another day.” He looked at Hope. “Hey, Hope. What happened to Kai?” Jade perked up at the mention of Kai being here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Where is he?” Jade asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Uh, I trapped him in an old warehouse. I told Dr. Saltzman where he was last night. He’s probably dead.” Hope answered. Jade felt a wave of relief wash over her. She drank the rest of her blood bag. Jade let go of Josie’s hand and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m going to throw this away. I’ll be right back.” She was about to leave, but Josie’s voice caught her attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Do you want me to come with? I could show you where one is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jade smiled. “No, it’s fine. I saw one in the kitchen earlier anyways.” Josie blushed at the mention of the kitchen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jade turned around and started to head back to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She was a bit disappointed that she didn’t get to see Kai with her humanity on. Also, that she didn’t get to kill him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well. At least he’s dead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jade entered the kitchen and saw the trash can. She threw her blood bag into it and was about to leave, when something caught her eye outside. Diego was walking i to the woods. Alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He is a dick, but he’s still a person. It could be dangerous out there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jade felt a sense that something bad was about to happen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should go after him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jade used her vamp speed to get back to the table in less than 2 seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Guys, I just saw Diego going into the woods. And he didn’t look cooled off. He might get hurt. I’m worried. I’m going after him.” Jade looked scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Wendy stood up. “I’m coming, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Josie stood up, too. “So am I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Lizzie shook her head. “Uh, uh. You’re not going without me.” She moved to stand up, but Jade put her hand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Definitely not. You’re still not fully healed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Fine. Hope, go with them.” Lizzie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Happy to help.” Hope responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             The four of them ran out of the cafeteria and to the back door. Jade picked up her pace and the rest followed her. After a minute or two of walking into the woods, Jade spotted Diego and stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “There he is. I’ll go talk to him.” Jade stepped forward, but Wendy put a hand in her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No. I will. He’s just gonna blow up at you again.” Jade thought about it for a moment and nodded. She, Hope, and Josie hid behind a large tree as Wendy started to walk up to Diego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Diego? Are you ok?” Wendy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He whipped around to her. “Wendy. Hey. I was just about to come and find you. And I'm fine. I’m better than fine actually. After opening my eyes to see who Jade really is, I’m actually fine for once.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Wendy frowned at him. “Okay… I thought you said this morning that Jade was a good person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yes, but that was before I realized that she’s a horrible person, in truth. Can’t you see that she’s the reason that everything happened to us? It’s all her fault.” Jade tensed. Wendy shook her head at him. Diego sighed. “Look, I’m leaving. Right now. I want you to come with me. Jade’s the one who ruined our lives, not you or me. So, let’s go. We can leave her and all this behind.” He gestured to the woods around him. “Come on, Wendy. We can go. Now’s our chance. What do you say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Wendy didn’t even hesitate. “No, Diego. I’m not going to leave Jade. She’s my best friend. And she was yours, too.” Diego turned his back to her. “I’m sorry, Diego, but I won’t go with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Ya know, I was afraid you were going to say that.” Diego began to morph his hands into his wolf ones. “I guess you're just like her then.” He turned around and started to run at Wendy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “NO!” Jade used her vamp speed to run at Diego. She let her weight fall and they ran into a tree. Diego just stared at Jade with a blank expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Diego?” Jade asked quietly. All of a sudden he coughed red at her. She didn’t even have to look to know what she had done, but she did anyway. She looked down and there was a large branch sticking out of Diego’s chest. She slowly looked back up at Diego with tears in her eyes that began to fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “O-oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my- I’m so sorry. Oh my god. Oh my god. I-” She started to panic. Hope, Josie, and Wendy ran up to either side of Jade and gasped when they saw Diego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Diego coughed more blood into her face. The veins in her eyes started to show. “You’re- A- Monster.” And then the light was gone from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jade could feel the urge to feed grow. “Oh god. Oh my god. No, please don’t make me. Please. I’m so sorry.” More tears escaped her eyes. She groaned and threw her head back, getting ready to sink her teeth into Diego’s lifeless neck. Then, she heard someone say a spell and everything went black. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! please no one come at me. it had to be done. i cried so hard while writing this. just feel so bad for jade:( comments are greatly appreciated! the next chapter will be up tomorrow:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! back with another chapter! hope you enjoy:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            When Jade started to rouse, she was confused about where she was. It didn’t look like somewhere she had seen before, but it had a familiarity to it. She felt something warm next to the side of her stomach. She blinked a couple times to focus her eyes and looked around. It looked like she was in someone’s bedroom. There was a window across the room. It was dark out. Jade looked to see what was resting by her side. Josie was sitting in a chair and had her head on the bed next to Jade. The top of her head was touching Jade’s side and she was sleeping. <em> Adorable. </em> Jade tried to remember how she got there, but all she remembered was Diego about to kill Wendy… Jade running at him… him calling her a monster… the tree branch through his chest. <em> No.  </em></p><p>
  <em>             I killed Diego.  </em>
</p><p>            Jade shot up in the bed, her breathing becoming increasingly fast. Josie woke up. When she saw the state Jade was in, Josie got up and ran to the door of her bedroom. She swung it open and let it bounce off the wall. </p><p>            “Dad! She’s awake!” Josie yelled down the hall. She ran back to Jade’s side. “Hey, hey, Jade. It’s okay. You’re safe. It’s all right.” She stroked Jade’s hair, trying to get her to calm down. </p><p>            Alaric came walking into the room in a hurry. He ran over to Jade and knelt beside the bed. </p><p>            “Jade. It’s okay. I promise you. No one blames you. It’s ok.” Ric tried to soothe. </p><p>            All Jade could do is cover her mouth with both hands. Tears were streaming freely down her face. “Oh no.” She whispered. </p><p>            Josie was still stroking her hair. Jade looked at her. Some tears had fallen out of Josie’s own eyes. “What did I do?” Jade croaked. “Oh no, what have I done?” She broke down. </p><p>            Jade felt like she had cried a lot that day. She wanted to stop, but she couldn’t. All she could do was stop sobbing, but the tears still flowed freely. </p><p>            She turned to Dr. Saltzman. “Where’s Wendy? Is she ok?” He nodded. </p><p>            “She’s with Lizzie and Hope in Hope’s room. Or well, yours and Hope’s room now.” <em> I’m roommates with Hope Mikaelson. Noted.  </em></p><p>            “Does she hate me?” Jade’s voice broke. </p><p>            “No, she doesn’t hate you. She’s just in shock. She’s sleeping now though, so you can talk to her tomorrow morning. You can sleep in here tonight with Josie. I thought it would be best after what happened.” She looked down. “Jade, look at me.” She shook her head and more tears fell. Her lip was quivering again, but she willed it to stop. “Jade, look at me, please.” She looked up at him although she couldn’t exactly see him because her eyes were pooled with tears. “No one blames you.” He said seriously and softly at the same time. She squeezed her eyes shut and more tears fell again. </p><p>            “I had to. H- He was going to kill Wendy. I had to.” She covered her face with her shaking hands. She felt dirty. Her face had been wiped off by someone, but there was still blood underneath her fingernails and she was still in clothes that were stained with Diego’s blood. “Can I take a shower?” </p><p>            “Of course. I’ll give you some pajamas to wear.” Josie answered. </p><p>            Ric stood up and put his hand on Jade’s shoulder. “Get some rest, Jade. You’re gonna need it. Come see me tomorrow after breakfast.” He smiled sadly and left the room, closing the door behind him. </p><p>            Josie sat down next to Jade on the bed and stopped stroking her hair to hold her hands. Jade’s blue eyes looked into Josie’s brown ones. </p><p>            “What happened after?” She weakly asked. </p><p>            Josie sighed. “You were about to feed on… him, so Wendy knocked you out with a spell. We burned his body and told my dad what happened. He was so worried about you. So was I. Everyone was really. When my dad carried you into the school, everyone was in the common room. You were covered in blood. MG asked what happened and my dad told everyone everything. From what happened 10 years ago, to him and Emma sending the three of you to the prison world, to what happened in the prison world, to what happened when we got to the prison world, to what happened today. Everyone knows and <em> no one </em> blames you, Jade. <em> No one </em>.” Jade blinked a few times. “Then we brought you here. Lizzie and Hope helped Wendy get settled and I stayed here with you. The mission was canceled tonight. And so was training tomorrow morning. Hope insisted that she and my dad put it off so they could wait for you.” Jade smiled slightly. “Jade, I’m so sorry everything happened to you like this. I wish I could help you, but I don’t know how.” </p><p>           Jade squeezed Josie’s hands. “You already are helping me.” Josie smiled at her whole heartedly. <em> How cute can someone be? </em>A sudden wave of exhaustion took over Jade. “I change my mind. I think I’ll just settle for washing my hands and face instead of taking a shower. I’ll do that tomorrow morning. I’m really tired.” Josie nodded. She let go of Jade’s hands and got up from the bed. She walked over to a dresser and took a pair of pajamas off the top. She must have gotten them out for her before Jade woke up. It was then that Jade noticed that Josie was already wearing pajamas. They were black silk with white polka dots on them. They were absolutely adorable. </p><p>            Josie brought back the pajamas for Jade and placed them on the bed. They were shorts and a long sleeve shirt. Jade grabbed the pajamas and got up to go to the bathroom. “It’s four doors down to the left.” She followed Josie’s directions and sure enough, saw a door labeled, ‘girls’. She went in and got dresses and washed her face and hands as quick as she could, desperate to avoid any other person besides Josie for the rest of the night. Jade used her vamp speed to go back to Josie’s room. She closed the door behind her. Josie was already laying down in her own bed with the lights off. Jade laid down in the other bed.</p><p>            “Good night, Josie.” </p><p>            “Good night, Jade.” </p><p>            Jade closed her eyes and let the exhaustion take over her. </p><p>            An hour later, Jade shot up in the bed. Josie was at her side in an instant, rubbing her back. </p><p>            “Nightmare?” Josie asked. Jade nodded her head. “What do you need?” Jade blushed. She was glad that Josie couldn’t see it in the darkness. </p><p>             “Can you lay with me?” Jade asked sheepishly. </p><p>             “Scoot over.” Jade complied and laid back down. Josie lifted up the blanket and slipped in next to Jade. “Good night, Jade.”</p><p>            “Good night, Josie.” </p><p>            When Jade woke up the next morning, her head was on Josie’s chest and her arm was draped across her stomach. Josie had her arm around Jade’s back and her other arm curled up around her head. Josie was still asleep. Instead of making it weird when Josie woke up to find Jade staring at her, she closed her eyes and tried to make herself sleep again. After 20 minutes, she gave up on sleeping again. She settled for closing her eyes and listening to Josie’s heart beat. She tried not to think about Diego. If she did, then she would start crying. Jade didn’t want to cry a whole lot anymore because it made her seem weak. So, the only time she wanted to talk about him that day was to Wendy. </p><p>            Her thoughts drifted to the girl beside her. Jade had to do something about her crush. She had only been out of the prison world for a day and already so much had happened. Jade opened her eyes. There was a clock on Josie’s night stand that read: 10:48 am. Her eyes widened and she sat up. The arm that was around her back dropped to the bed. Jade lightly shook Josie. </p><p>           “Josie.” She whispered. Nothing happened. She shook Josie again. </p><p>           “Josie.” Jade said normally. This time Josie blinked her eyes open and groaned. It was a sound that did things to Jade’s lower stomach. <em> Fuck </em> . Then, Josie looked at Jade and smiled warmly. <em> Fuck </em>. </p><p>            “Hey. What’s wrong?” She asked. </p><p>            “It’s almost 11am. Aren’t we supposed to be doing… well, something?” Jade asked, slightly alarmed. Josie’s cheeks flushed. </p><p>            “Oh, shit. Sorry, I forgot to tell you last night that classes were canceled. Sorry.” Josie propped herself up on her arm and took the arm that had been around Jade and placed it on the length of her body. </p><p>            Jade sighed and laid down on her back, looking up at the ceiling. “It’s fine. I just thought you had to be up and about.” </p><p>            “Well…” Jade turned her head to Josie. “I was planning on taking you shopping today. Wendy could come along, if she wants. Lizzie and Hope maybe. You don’t have any clothes or stuff for your room, so I figured we could go into town for the day.” Josie shrugged. </p><p>            “But I don’t have any money.”</p><p>            “My treat. Or my dad’s.” </p><p>            “Jo-” Josie silenced her by putting her index finger to Jade’s lips. Their faces were inches away, their legs touching under the sheets. <em> This is… intimate. </em> Josie slowly took her finger away from her lips. Her finger dragged along Jade’s bottom lip making it flick back to where it was. <em> Maybe she likes me too… </em>They just stared at each other. </p><p>            After a long moment, Josie cleared her throat and rolled out of bed. <em> Oh. I was dumb to think this was anything, but a friendship. Unrequited it is. </em>She went over to the dresser and pulled a high-waisted loose, black skirt and a loose, white sweater and laid them out on the bed. Josie then, went over to a rack next to the dresser and took a pair of black, heeled ankle boots and put them on the floor next to the bed. She went back to the dresser and opened a drawer. She took out socks, underwear, and a bra and put them on the bed, too. </p><p>            “Do you like it?” Josie asked. </p><p>            “Yeah, I think it would look good on you.” </p><p>            Josie blushed and nervously chuckled. <em> Great, now I made her uncomfortable. </em> “No, it’s for you to wear.” <em> Oh. </em></p><p>        Jade went tomato red. “Oh. Oh. Okay, thank you.” Josie laughed at her and Jade joined in not long after. </p><p>            “This is what I’m wearing.” She pulled out a pair of tight, black jeans and a loose, violet sweater from the dresser and laid them on the bed next to the one Jade was on. She got a pair of white shoes from the rack and put those on the floor next to the same bed. She then got socks, underwear, and a bra from the dresser and set those on top of it all. Josie turned back to Jade. </p><p>            “It would still look good on you.” She smiled. Josie’s cheeks flushed and she smiled back. <em> You would look good in anything.  </em></p><p>            “Thank you. I took a shower last night, so I’ll get dressed while you can take a shower. Do you remember where it is?” </p><p>            “Yep.” Jade nodded and left the room. </p><p>            Jade ventured down the hall and turned a corner. She found the shower rooms and entered. She grabbed some soaps from the closet and remembered to grab a towel. She went in the same shower as she had the day before. Jade stripped down and threw her clothes outside of the shower and turned the water all the way to boiling hot. She washed her hair and her body. She made sure to scrub extra at her face and under her fingernails to get any excess blood off. As soon as she was done, she turned the water off, wrapped herself in her towel, and exited the shower. Jade found a comb in the closet and went over to a mirror. </p><p>            As Jade started to comb out her hair, someone entered the shower rooms. She stopped combing her hair and turned to the person who came in. It was a girl with straight, dirty blonde hair and deep, blue eyes. As soon as the girl noticed Jade, she stopped walking and smiled. </p><p>            “Hi, I’m Alison.” She looked at her as if she was trying to recognize her. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” </p><p>            “Oh, yeah, I’m Jade. I’m new, sort of.” </p><p>            “Oh! You’re that vamp girl from the prison world! I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize you. Last night you had blood all over your face.” Jade looked down and Alison realized her mistake. “Oh! Sorry, again. That came out totally wrong.” </p><p>            Jade looked back up at the girl. “It’s fine. I’m probably going to get that a lot. You might as well be the first one.” </p><p>            Alison trailed her eyes up and down Jade’s body, unlike Josie when she saw her in the shower room the previous day. All of a sudden, Jade felt very uncomfortable. She shifted her weight under Alison’s gaze, which lingered on Jade’s chest for a moment too long. Her eyes went back up to Jade’s face. </p><p>            Alison walked straight up to Jade and plucked the comb from her tangled hair. Jade must have left it there when Alison came in. She smiled sweetly and handed Jade the comb. Jade blushed. </p><p>            “See you later, Jade.” Alison said in a flirtatious tone. Jade wasn’t attracted at all. Besides, she already liked someone. Alison walked to the back of the shower rooms. Jade rolled her eyes when she saw Alison turn and wink at her in the mirror. She just continued to comb out her hair. </p><p>            When Jade finished combing out her hair, she was about to leave when she heard Alison call to her from the shower. </p><p>            “Oh, Jade! Dr. Saltzman told me that your friend Wendy is going to be my new roommate.” </p><p>            “Ok, cool.” She called back. Jade did not like this girl at all. Jade left the shower room in a hurry and didn’t look back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!! hopefully jade doesn’t have to cry anymore:( i made an oc! what do u think of her? i don’t like her so far but that’s kinda the point lol. tell me your thoughts! next chapter will be up tomorrow:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. everything happens for a reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! sorry for the long wait but i’m back with a new chapter. i got sick and couldn’t focus on writing but i’m fine now so i’ll try to start to post daily again. hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            When Jade opened the door into the bedroom, Josie was standing with her back to Jade in front of a mirror, brushing her hair. Jade’s own hair was rapidly curling as it was air drying. When Josie noticed her, she stopped brushing her hair and turned around. </p><p>            “Hey. Do you want me to stand outside so you can get dressed?” She asked. </p><p>            Jade shook her head. “No, it’s fine. You can continue doing what you were doing.” </p><p>            Josie hesitated. “Okay, if you don’t mind.” Josie turned back to the mirror and started to brush her hair again. </p><p>            Jade went over to the bed with the outfit laid out for her. She kept the towel secured around her while she slipped into the underwear. Then, she turned around and removed the towel to put on the bra. Then she stepped into the skirt and pulled it up to her waist, but she was having trouble getting the clasp in the back aligned. She turned her head to look at Josie from an angle. </p><p>            “Uh, hey, Jos?” Jade asked. </p><p>            “Hmm.” </p><p>            “Can you please help me?” </p><p>            Josie looked flustered for a moment, but then nodded. She made her way over to Jade, who turned her head to look straight again. She felt Josie’s fingers brush against her back and she closed her eyes, trying to hold back a moan. She could feel the her hot breath on the back of her neck. <em> I can almost feel the heat coming off of her body, holy shit. </em>Then, she heard a click. </p><p>            “There you go.” Josie lingered there for a moment, but moved away not a second later. </p><p>            Jade turned her head to the side again. “Thanks.”  </p><p>            Josie stepped away and back to in front of the mirror to brush her hair again. Jade let out a breath, she turned back around to grab her sweater. She put it on and then sat down on the bed to put her socks and shoes on. Once that was finished, Jade stood up and went to stand behind Josie. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided she looked good. It wasn’t what she would normally wear, but she looked good. The sweater was cropped just enough to see a sliver of her stomach. The skirt came up to her waist and went down to the middle of her thigh. Her hair was almost dry and the redness in her eyes from crying the night before was fading. She put her hands on her hips, which showed off the curves under her loose sweater. Josie was looking at her in the mirror with the same unreadable look she gave her when she was drinking from the blood bag in the kitchen the day before. Their eyes met in the mirror. </p><p>            “Before we go talk to Dr. Saltzman, can we stop by the kitchen? You should eat something and so should I.” Jade said. </p><p>            “Ok, sure. When are you going to talk to Wendy?” </p><p>            Jade sighed. “I don’t know. I’m sure we’ll run into her at some point. Oh, you and Lizzie still haven’t given us the official Salvatore School tour.” She teased. </p><p>            “Yeah. We can do that tomorrow. But right now-“ Josie put her brush down on a desk next to the mirror. “-we have to go talk to my dad. Actually, do you wanna see your room before we go. After we talk to my dad, we’re probably going to go right to town.” </p><p>            “Okay that’s fine.” Josie and Jade made their way out of the bedroom. They walked a short way down the hall and turned a corner. Josie went up to the first door on the left and knocked. Hope opened the door and smiled at them. </p><p>            “Hey! Come on in.” She greeted. </p><p>            They walked into the room. There were 3 large boxes on the floor next to the door labeled ‘Alyssa’. Lizzie was sitting on the bed on the left, on her phone and Wendy was sitting on the right bed, reading a book. Jade tentatively walked over to her and sat down next to her. Josie motioned to Hope and Lizzie to leave the room with her. </p><p>            “Lord of the rings always was your favorite.” Jade said, nervously. Wendy jumped when she realized someone was next to her. She saw Jade and smiled a small smile. </p><p>            “Yeah, it was.” Wendy said. Neither of them said anything for a long moment. </p><p>            “I’m sorry.” They both said at the same time. </p><p>            “What are you sorry for? I’m the one who killed him!” Jade was so surprised. That was the least thing she expected her to say. </p><p>            “I didn’t stay with you last night.” Wendy said with a frown. </p><p>            Jade scoffed and took Wendy’s hand. “Really? That’s not a big deal.” </p><p>            “Your right.” Wendy smirked, playfully. “Josie was there for you, you didn’t need me.” </p><p>            Jade lightly pushed her shoulder. “Shut up. And I’ll always need you.” A pause. Jade could feel her throat getting choked up. She looked down. “I’m really sorry for what I did. I didn’t mean to. He was going to kill you. I had to-“ </p><p>            “Hey, hey.” Wendy squeezed her hands. “It’s okay. I know. It wasn’t your fault. I don’t blame you. And, Jade?” Jade looked back up at her. “You are <em> not </em> a monster. Always remember that. Especially now that you’re going to be helping with the Malivore situation, you’re going to have to do some things that aren’t good. And you're going to have to kill people and monsters. It’s just something you have to do.” </p><p>             “But Diego was our friend.” Jade hadn’t realized that tears were streaming down her face until Wendy was wiping them away. </p><p>             “He stopped being our friend the moment we got out of the prison world. I don’t know what, but something changed him when we got out of there. He became paranoid and irrational in the woods. He went crazy. You did what you had to do.” </p><p>             Jade nodded and stoned her features, trying to make herself stop crying. It worked. She cleared her throat. </p><p>             “Do you wanna come to town with Josie and I? We’re going shopping.” She asked. </p><p>             “No thanks. I’ll go another time. Dr. Saltzman gave me some Salvatore School uniforms this morning. Have you gone to see him yet?”</p><p>             “I’m going after this. He’ll probably give me mine then. I’ll see you later at dinner, okay?” </p><p>             “Definitely. Bye.” Wendy waved and went back to reading. </p><p>             Jade left the room to find Josie, Lizzie, and Hope in deep conversation a little ways down the hall. As soon as Josie noticed her, she stopped talking and went over to Jade. </p><p>             “Hey. How did it go?” She asked. </p><p>             “Good, actually.” There was a ghost of a smile on Jade’s lips. She looked content. </p><p>             “See! I told you!” Josie beamed. <em> I swear it has to be a crime to be that adorable. </em>“Ready to go?” </p><p>             “Yep. Kitchens first!” </p><p>             They made their way down the hall, down the stairs, and past the common room to the kitchen. </p><p>             “Oh, is it okay if Lizzie comes with us today? As soon as I said anything about shopping, she insisted she needed to come because her ‘winter to spring clothing needs to be replenished’.” Josie explained as they entered the kitchen. </p><p>             “Yeah, that’s fine.” Jade replied. Then, she remembered Alison from the shower rooms earlier that day. “Hey, do you know anyone named Alison? She has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.” </p><p>             “Uh, yeah, she’s new this year. She’s also a witch. Seems nice. Why?” Josie asked. </p><p>             “I ran into her in the showers this morning. Let’s just say, she comes on <em> strong.” </em> Jade went into the fridge and grabbed an O positive. When she turned back around to Josie, she found a frown on the brown haired girls lips. “She’s also Wendy’s new roommate. I don’t like her. She gives me a bad vibe.” Josie looked more relaxed at that. <em> Weird.  </em></p><p>             “Why?” Josie grabbed a waffle from a platter and put maple syrup on it. <em> Maple syrup. That’s probably what she tastes like. No- stop it, Jade. She doesn’t like you back. Don’t make it harder for yourself. </em>Jade took a deep breath. </p><p>             “I don’t know. I just don’t like her. She was annoying in just the 10 seconds I met her. But, I guess I’ll have to be nice since she will be with Wendy a lot.” She drank the whole entire blood bag in less than 3 seconds. </p><p>             “Well, I don’t know her, but if you don’t like her, then I probably won’t either.” Josie said. Jade smiled. </p><p>             They waited until Josie was done eating to go to Ric’s office. They made their way down the long hallways and into the waiting room. Josie sat down in one of the chairs, while Jade knocked on the Headmaster’s door. He yelled for her to come in, so she did and closed the door behind her. </p><p>             “Hey.” She said with a smile as she sat down in the chair. </p><p>             “Hi. Feeling better?” He asked with the same smile. </p><p>             “Yeah.” She sighed. “I’m trying not to talk about it because if I do, then I’ll start crying and I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop. But, I mean, everything happens for a reason, right?” She chuckled nervously. </p><p>             He gave her a pitiful look and nodded once. “Then, you don’t have to talk about it. I know he was your friend and I’m sorry.” She nodded. “If you're feeling better though, then how do you feel about starting classes monday? Today is Friday, so you’ll have three days to prepare.” </p><p>            “Uh, that actually works out perfect because Josie said that she and Lizzie would take me shopping today for clothes and stuff for my new room.” </p><p>            “Oh, that reminds me.” He put his finger up and reached behind him. He grabbed a fairly large box and put it on the desk. “Here are your new uniforms. There is also some cash in her that was yours before you- ya know.” </p><p>            “Oh! Thank you. That’s great! Uh, yeah that actually does work out perfectly.” She fully smiled. </p><p>            “Also, I want to start to work on you controlling your abilities outside of classes. Like I said the other day, I was once a vampire too, so I know some tricks that you can use to stop the cravings or refrain from overusing your powers in a situation. Especially now since you had your humanity off for ten years, it’s going to be a lot harder to keep yourself in check. We can do it on the weekends, just you and me.” </p><p>            “Okay, great. When do we start?” She asked. </p><p>            “Well, if you want, you could have the weekend off, but if you want to start this weekend, then we could certainly make that happen. Although, Lizzie and Josie’s 17th birthday is coming up soon, so that’s something to consider…” He said the last part mostly to himself. </p><p>            “Oh? When’s their birthday?” Jade asked. </p><p>            “March 14th. I know last year was their 16th, but Lizzie mentioned something about having a redo party, since there were some Malivore problems last year and Josie didn’t even get to go because her biological mother unconsciously buried her alive-” </p><p>            “WHAT?” Jade stood up sharply and began pacing. “How did that happen? Why was her bio mom trying to kill her? Why would anyone want to kill her? Isn’t her bio mom dead? No offense. Where was everyone else? Why wasn’t anyone else with her? Who saved her? Where was she buried? Did she get any injuries? Did she gut hurt in any other way? What happened?” She began to hyperventilate. She couldn’t breathe which made her scared. That only made it worse. </p><p>            Alaric was out of his chair and at her side in a heartbeat. He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her back into the chair and kneeled beside her. </p><p>            “It’s alright, Jade. Josie is fine now. She can answer all your questions another time, but for now, just take deep breaths.” He soothed. </p><p>            She breathed in deeply and let it out. She did this until her heart calmed. He sat back in his chair and leaned forward. </p><p>            She looked up at him when he started to speak. “This is part of what I want to work on with you. You have a lot of emotions still hurdling at you and you need to be able to control them or someone or yourself could get hurt.” She nodded her head and calmed her breathing. Then, she made her features turn to stone like she did with Wendy earlier that day. </p><p>            “Does Sunday work for you?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! this isn’t as long as i would have hoped it to be but it’s still something:) i honestly don’t know when lizzie and josie’s birthday is so i looked it up and it said march 14th. is that why legacies has been put off for 2 weeks to march 12th? comments always make my day! thanks so much for all the love so far&lt;3 the next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow but like i said my schedule has been set off a bit so if not tomorrow then as soon as possible!</p><p>ps. can someone tell me what color jade’s hair is? everyone keeps saying it’s blonde but it looks a bit red to me. i have no clue so someone please help me out lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. arm itch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! i’m back with another chapter:) hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            When Jade and Alaric came out of the office, Josie was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs on her phone. She saw them and put her phone away and stood up. Jade had taken her money out of the box already, so she and Josie would be ready to go into town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Dr. Saltzman, can I pick my uniforms later? Josie, Lizzie, and I are probably going to leave right after we leave here.” Jade said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah, sure. Or I could just have it dropped off in your room while you’re gone.” He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That works too. Thank you. For everything. When and where should I meet you on Sunday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Go to the entrance of the woods after lunch. I might ask Hope to come and observe, so she can see what kind of training opponent she is dealing with. Is that ok? It wouldn’t be for every meeting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Okay and yes, that’s fine. Thanks again. Bye.” Jade and Josie waved as they headed out of the waiting room. She turned to the brunette. “So, are we all set to go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yep. Lizzie is gonna meet us at the entrance.” Josie looked down at a little wallet in Jade’s hands. “What’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “This-” Jade held her wallet up for emphasis. “Is my old wallet from before the prison world. Dr. Saltzman took all of my money and put it in here.” Jade opened it up to find a lot of dollars. There were quite a few high value bills and some ones. Jade smiled proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Holy shit, Jade! How did you get all that?” Josie asked, amazed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She shrugged. “Even training jobs in the medical field pay well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The two spotted Lizzie at the entrance waiting impatiently. When she saw them, she darted over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “There you guys are. I was waiting there for like 20 minutes.” Lizzie said, annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I texted you 4 minutes ago.” Josie deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It doesn’t matter. Let’s get this show on the road.” And with that, she led them out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Uh, how are we even gonna get there?” Jade asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “We can take the van. I’m sure dad won’t mind. I’ll drive.” Josie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No, I’ll drive.” Lizzie countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No. The last time you drove, you got into a car accident.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Only because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> broke the sand clock and a wave of black magic stormed itself into my mind causing me to pass out. I’m fine now. I’ll drive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No, something could happen. Just let me drive-” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Sigh. Another day with the Saltzman Twins. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “How about I drive?” Jade piped up. The twins looked at her with surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Do you know how?” Lizzie asked. Josie looked just as curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah, I learned a little bit here, but mostly in the prison world. Kai actually taught me. We would all race as a part of the game. It would last for a pretty long time. Until one of us was left alive, that is. I actually won quite a few times.” Jade explained with a hint of pride in her voice. The twins just shrugged and Lizzie tossed her the keys. Josie gave her some directions about which ways to go. Soon enough, they arrived and Jade pulled into a parking spot near the center of town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Uh, so, where do we start?” Jade asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Just follow me. But before we do anything, we need to devise a schedule. We can’t take the whole day. Hope and I are supposed to hangout later.” Lizzie said with a small smile on her lips. She spaced out for a moment, but snapped out of it when she heard Josie’s amused cough. Jade looked between them and then understood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like Lizzie has a little crush on Hope Mikealson. Huh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Ok, well, if you’re so eager to get home to Hope, then Jade and I can get her stuff done while you get your things and we could all meet up back here at what-” Josie looked at her phone. “It’s 1:48 right now and dinner is at 6pm, so we should meet up at 5pm. That gives us enough time to do everything we need to do and Lizzie can have her time with Hope.” Josie proposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Sounds good.” Jade said. Lizzie nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             The trio made their way into town, with Lizzie leading. They went to the center of town and stopped when Lizzie turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Okay. Most of the places I want to go to are over there.” She pointed in a random direction. “Since Jade also needs things for her room and other essentials, you two can head over there.” She pointed in the opposite direction of where she was going. “And we’ll just follow the rest of Josie’s plan to divide and conquer. See ya!” Lizzie left the two before they could say anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Bye…” Josie called after her. A pause. “So! I think we should start with dorm essentials. Like bed sheets, blankets, pillows, decorations, things like that. Sound good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Yeah, sure.” Jade smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             The first store they got to wasn’t very crowded, so it didn’t take them long. They walked out with 2 bags full of bed sheets and desk things. Then they went into a cosmetics store. Jade didn’t get much there because she doesn’t normally wear makeup although she did get a comb and her own soaps. Josie looked surprised at that. Then they went to an office store where they got school supplies and more desk things for the room. The bags were piling up and Josie offered to help, but Jade politely declined. Then they went back across town to shop for clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “So, what kind of outfits would you normally wear?” Josie asked as they were walking into a clothing store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Just sweaters and jeans. Sometimes leggings. Converse high tops. Nothing special.” Jade shrugged. Josie glanced up and down at what Jade was currently wearing and flushed. Jade noticed and was quick to reassure her. “Hey, it’s fine. I like this. It’s cute.” Josie chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Okay. Thanks.” She gasped like she had just remembered something. “Oh! Here’s something I could work with. You need party clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Party clothes! We have a lot of parties at the old mill. And Lizzie and my birthday is coming up soon. Lizzie said she wants to do a redo of last year. You’ll need dressy clothes for those types of things. And shoes.” Josie said thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah, you’re dad mentioned that and kinda told me a generalization of what happened. But without details.” Jade said awkwardly. Josie looked down and Jade thought she said something wrong, so she rushed to fix it. “But you don’t have to say anything! I don’t have to know all the details. It’s fine.” Josie looked back up at her and smiled. It made Jade’s heat rate pick up and butterflies appear in her stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way I’m going to be able to take this any longer. She’s too damn gorgeous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>             “So about those party clothes…” Jade started again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Well, what kind of dresses would you wear?” Josie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Why don’t we go look and see because I haven’t worn a dress in a while.” That was a little lie. Jade wore a dress once in the prison world. Just not for a party. It bothered Jade that she lied to Josie. A lot. It made her arm itch. When Jade itched it though, the itch only got stronger. Josie looked at her strange, but dismissed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Okay. We can look after we get you some regular clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The two set off to find some sweaters, jeans, and converse. In the end, Jade got 8 sweaters, 4 pairs of jeans, 5 pairs of leggings, and one black and one white of converse high tops. They then went over to the fancier side to look at dresses and heels. The bags kept on piling up so that Jade had 7 bags in her left hand and 9 bags in her right hand. Josie asked if she could carry some again, but Jade declined again. It wasn’t like the bags were heavy for her. She didn’t feel any weight in them at all really. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I bet I could carry Josie, all these bags, and more all at once. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought of carrying Josie made Jade blush. She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed all the strange looks people in the store were giving her. Josie tapped her shoulder when they got to the section they were looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Jade, I think I should carry some of those bags now.” Josie whispered. “People keep giving you weird looks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jade’s blush deepened. “Oh? I didn’t notice…” She handed Josie 5 of the bags and rearranged some in her own hands. Jade’s arm started to itch even more, so she tried to scratch it, but it was hard with all the bags in her hands. Eventually, Jade just gave up and told Josie the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I lied to you.” Josie raised a brow at her. “I’m sorry. That came out wrong. It’s not really a big thing and I know you don’t really need to know this and it’s probably really awkward for you, but it’s really been bothering me since I said it and it’s making my arm itch like crazy and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Jade! You’re rambling. Just tell me what it is if it’s bothering you that much.” Josie giggled. Jade thought it was the most adorable sound she had ever heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Okay… but don’t get mad.” Jade began nervously. “I wore a dress kinda sorta recently. In the prison world. Kai made me put it on for him…” Jade looked down. Her face was burning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to resemble a tomato right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            A pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Then, Josie burst out laughing. Jade looked up at her. Josie was laughing so hard that she almost fell to her knees. She was trying to cover her mouth to make it stop, but she just kept laughing as if Jade had just said the funniest thing on earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “W- Why are you laughing?” Jade asked confused. That only made Josie laugh harder if it was possible. Jade’s eyebrows knitted together, trying to go back on what she said to figure out if she said anything that was this seriously funny. Josie tried to straighten herself up, but when she saw Jade’s confused, flustered face, she doubled over with laughter again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, oh my god.” Josie said breathlessly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was bothering you so much?” Another wave of laughter took her. Jade just stood there, confused as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I still don’t understand why you’re laughing…” Jade didn’t have a clue what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Josie forced herself to stop laughing and compose herself. When she found the ability to speak again, she was smiling wide and shaking her head. “You’re something else.” She chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jade was even more confused than before. She thought about it for a second and shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least I made her happy. That’s a win for me in my book. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! the next chapter is going to be really important so stay tuned. comments really inspire me and make me happy:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. i guess i fell for her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyy! back with another chapter! hope u enjoy:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            Josie and Jade were browsing the dresses on their racks when something caught Jade’s eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No way.” She gasped and hurried over to it. Josie looked up at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What did you find?” Josie asked, walking up to Jade’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She held up a dress. “This! I wanted it a long time ago. Before the prison world. Before the Salvatore School. Before I turned. I was gonna wear it to my homecoming dance.” Jade gazed at it with wonder in her eyes. “It looks exactly like it. How could it be here after all these years…” Jade murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            It was a tight, dark green dress with long sleeves. The back was V cut and the front a little below the neck line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “That’s amazing! You have to try it on.” Jade nodded excitedly in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            They made their way to the dressing rooms. Josie sat outside to wait while Jade went in to change. After Jade finished changing, she went back out to show Josie. But Josie wasn’t there. Jade looked around, trying not to panic. She tried to listen for her heartbeat, but found that she didn’t need to since Josie was coming up to her from a distance away with a pair of black heels in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sorry I left without telling you. I thought that you would want to see the dress with some shoes to match-”Josie abruptly stopped talking when she laid her eyes on Jade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The dress hugged Jade’s body in all the right places. The color brought out her eyes and made her strawberry blonde hair look brighter and more vibrant. It was pretty short seeing as it came up to a little bit above the middle of her thigh. Josie kept staring at her with the unreadable look she had been giving Jade lately. Jade wouldn’t dare say it, but she thought she saw a hint of lust in her eyes. Her mouth was gaping open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Do- Do you like it?” Jade asked nervously. Josie only nodded. “Are you alright, Jos?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Josie shook her head. “Yeah. I’m, uh, I’m fine.” She stared at Jade for another moment, but then remembered she had the shoes in her hands. “Here.” Josie held them out for her. Jade took them with a smile. She sat down in a chair and started to take off the ankle boots and socks. Her toe nails, as well as her fingernails, were painted black from when she had her humanity off, but Jade decided she liked it. She put the heels on and stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Josie motioned with her hand for Jade to twirl around, so Jade did. Jade smiled brightly at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You have to wear that to my birthday party.” Josie said. Jade smiled even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            For the rest of their shopping time, Jade and Josie got 3 more dresses and 2 more pairs of heels. They talked and laughed. They got milkshakes. Apparently, Josie was a maple french toast milkshake kind of person. Jade thought it was disgusting when she tried it. She came to the conclusion that Josie had a thing for maple syrup. Those kinds of thoughts brought her mind back to thinking of kissing Josie, but she quickly pushed them back away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           She herself got a dark chocolate milkshake. To Jade it tasted like chocolate cake batter which made the milkshake even more delicious. She realized that the milkshake was the first thing she ate or drank since the prison world other than blood. She was excited to have her first human hot meal that night at dinner. Such thoughts made Jade’s stomach growl. She looked down and blushed. Josie looked at her watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Well, your stomach is actually correct. It’s 4:54. We should head back to the van.” Josie said, amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Okay.” Jade’s blush deepened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           They headed back around town to the van. Lizzie was there already, on her phone. She was smiling a small smile and looking at something on her phone when Jade and Josie approached her. She was so enthralled with what was on her phone that she didn’t even notice Josie and Jade right in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey.” Josie said with a smirk. Lizzie’s head jerked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Uh-uh, hey! Ho- How long were you standing there for?” Lizzie asked, flustered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Not long.” She shrugged, still wearing the smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Lizzie rolled her eyes. “We’ll talk about this later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Jade put the bags in the trunk. Then, the three got into the van with Jade in the driver's seat, Josie in the passenger’s seat, and Lizzie in the back. It was a shorter drive this time since Jade knew where to go now. Josie gave her some directions, but not all. When they pulled up to the gate, it immediately opened for them. Jade was still curious about who was watching them, but left it alone. For now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Jade drove around the school to where the van was before they left. They got out of the car and as Jade was handing Lizzie the keys, Hope came out of the school. Jade looked over at her. Before the door closed, Jade caught a glimpse of the kitchen inside. She then trailed her eyes along the wall to a large window. Her eyes followed down the wall, across the pavement, into the grass, and to the woods right in front of her. A memory of a very angry Diego storming into those same woods flashed in Jade’s mind. She cringed and craned her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Lizzie went over to Hope, who waved at Jade and Josie before turning to go back inside the school with Lizzie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Jade went into the trunk and took all the bags in one hand with ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Hey, so, do you want to set up everything in your room now? We have like 40 minutes until dinner.” Josie offered. Jade nodded and accepted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           They went into the school, out of the kitchen and into the hall, past the common room, up the stairs, down another hall, and to Jade and Hope’s room. When Jade opened the door, it was the same as when she went to see Wendy earlier that day, but without Wendy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She must have gone to her own room. Oh no. I forgot to tell her about Alison. I hope they’re not getting along because it would be really awkward if they did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jade dropped the bags on the floor and knelt down, searching for the one with the bed sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Hey, Jos?” Jade asked. “I’m looking for the bed sheets. Can you please help?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Of course.” Josie knelt down too and started to look for the bed sheets bag. There were at least 20 bags in all. They were opening bags to see if the sheets were in them. When they both went for the same bag, their hands touched. They both blushed and looked everywhere except each other's eyes. Then, Jade caught a glimpse of a bed logo in one of the other bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Found them.” Jade took the bag and put it on the desk. Jade pulled the sheets out of the bag and took them out of their packaging. She unraveled them and turned to her bed, but stopped. Josie stood up and looked at Jade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “What’s wrong?” Josie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          A smirk appeared on Jade’s lips. “Stand back. I wanna try something.” Josie took 3 steps back and waited to see what Jade was going to do. Jade used her vamp speed to strip the bed and replace the old sheets with the ones she got at the store. When Jade finished, she vamp speeded over to Josie’s side and looked at the bed. The sheets were navy blue and they came with white pillow cases. There were already pillows on the bed prior so she just used those. Josie looked impressed. Jade did too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “This could be fun actually.” Josie said. She knelt down, grabbed a bag, and stood back up, holding it out to Jade. “Do this one.” Jade looked in the bag. It was filled with decor. There was a navy blue and white sheet banner for the wall and some desk things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Before Jade even took the bag from Josie, she used her vamp speed to rearrange her side of the room a bit. She moved the night stand to the left side of her bed so she could punch the bed all the way against the wall. Then at normal speed, she took the bag from Josie, only to use her vamp speed again to hang the sheet on the wall with some thumbtacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Jade stepped back at normal speed and turned to Josie. “Look good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Yeah, it’s nice.” Josie nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Jade took what was left in the bag and put it on the desk at normal speed. She then took the empty bags off the desk so examine the things she got. Once she decided how she wanted it organized, she used her vamp speed once again to put everything where she wanted it. Not long after, she put all her clothes in the closet. Hope had put extra hangers in there for her and Jade smiled to herself. Hope was very kind to her and Jade liked her. Especially because she was friends with Josie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Focusing back on the task at hand, Jade placed her new shoes on the floor under her clothes. She was so focused on organizing everything that she didn’t hear Josie come up behind her. Jade went to turn around to get the bags of decorative pillows and throws, but she bumped into Josie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sorry!” They both said at the same time and stepped back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What do you need?” Josie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I finished everything except for making the bed. The sheets are on clearly, but I need to put the blankets and pillows on too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Josie and Jade walked out of the closet. Josie gave Jade the last 2 bags that she needed. Jade used her vamp speed to put everything together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “And... walla!” Jade said, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Looks amazing!” Josie said excitedly. “We can add pictures to your walls when we take some if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yes! That would be really cool.” Jade turned to Josie and smiled even wider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Josie smiled back. “You’re gonna be just fine. Do you want to head down to dinner now? I’m kinda hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh my god, yes! I haven’t had a real meal in so long.” Jade groaned. Josie’s cheeks flushed a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The exited Jade’s room and walked down the hallway. Suddenly, they heard someone calling after them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Josie! Jade!” They turned to find MG jogging towards them. They smiled at him when she fell into step with them. “Hey. Are you guys going to eat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yep.” Jade answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Cool, cool. Can I join you?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sure.” Josie replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The three went down to the cafeteria. They got food and sat down at an empty table. MG and Jade grabbed themselves some blood too. It wasn’t very crowded, but Jade could hear a large amount of voices somewhere in the school heading their way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hope and Lizzie walked into the cafeteria, got food, and sat down next to MG. Jade and Josie were sitting next to each other with MG across from Josie. Not long after, Wendy and Alison walked into the cafeteria. Jade looked at Josie, who was already looking at Jade, and rolled her eyes. She took a bite of her chicken and closed her eyes. It had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>long time since she had a hot meal and could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Wendy and Alison had gotten their food and we’re heading in Jade’s direction. Jade pat the spot next to her for Wendy to sit down. Wendy smiled at her and sat down. Alison sat down next to MG. Across from Jade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh. Great. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey, Jade!” Alison greeted. She glanced at the others. “Josie, MG, Hope, Lizzie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Jade gave her a fake smile. “Hi, Alison.” She said without enthusiasm. She turned to Wendy and they started a conversation. Not long after, Josie joined in with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Jade was listening to Wendy explaining the plot of Lord of the Rings to Josie when she felt something bump against her leg. She looked at Alison, who just smiled and stared at her. She focused back on what Wendy was saying. Lizzie had joined in on the conversation since she knew a lot about the topic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. Lizzie Saltzman is a nerd. That’s a dangerous combination. Who would’ve thought?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hope and MG were also listening respectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Then, Jade felt something slowly rubbing against her leg. Jade blushed and looked at Alison, who was still just smiling and staring at her. Jade’s face was heating up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Please stop.” She deadpanned. Alisons smiled faltered, but it was back in a second. She pulled her leg away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The rest of dinner was nice. Jade and Wendy got to know Josie’s friends more and vice versa. Alison scarcely talked. She just stared at Jade, once in a while glancing at Wendy. A couple times she sent some bitter looks Josie’s way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Before long, everyone was heading out of the cafeteria. People scattered themselves across the school. Jade, Josie, Wendy, Lizzie, and Hope were talking in the common room. Jade excused herself. She wanted to take a walk outside by herself. Before the prison world, she would always go down to the docks to clear her head. So that’s just where Jade went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           She was strolling along the dock, heading towards the water at the end, humming mindlessly. She looked up. The sun was setting, causing pink and orange hues to cascade across the sky. When she got to the end of the dock, Jade looked at the water. The colors of the sky were reflecting onto it. It was a beautiful sight to behold. She was so entranced with the water that she didn’t hear Josie coming up to stand beside her. Josie’s body was facing Jade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Hey.” Josie said. Jade turned her head to look at Josie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Hey.” Jade said. She looked up at the sky. “Isn’t it beautiful?” </span>
</p>
<p><span>           “Yeah, it is.” Josie replied without looking away from Jade. Jade looked back down at Josie with a dazed look. The colors of the sky cast their shadows across Josie and Jade’s faces. Jade involuntarily leaned in. Oh. </span><em><span>Oh. Is something gonna happen? She’s not pulling away… Maybe I was wrong?</span></em> <em><span>About her not liking me back?</span></em><span> Jade leaned in a little more. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>           “There you guys are!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The moment was so intense that Jade jumped 3 feet high when she heard the voice. Josie and Jade were so close to the edge of the dock that Jade lost her balance and fell into the lake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Holy shit, Jade. Are you okay?” Josie asked, kneeling down over the dock, when Jade resurfaced. A concerned looking Hope was running over to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yeah. I’m fine.” Jade swam up to the dock and pulled herself up. When she got back on the dock, she rolled onto her back and started laughing. Josie herself had started to giggle and Hope, who had been stifling her own laugh as Jade was pulling herself up, burst out with Jade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sorry I spooked you.” Hope apologized in between giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Jade, who couldn’t stop laughing for anything, just waved her hand, dismissing it. The fact that Jade fell into the lake wasn’t the only reason she was laughing. She was also laughing because she let herself think for a second that Josie actually liked Jade back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She didn’t pull away. And I think she implied that she thinks I’m beautiful? I’m not sure. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Once their laughter died down, Hope mentioned how it was almost curfew and they should go back to the Salvatore School. So they did. Jade was already dry by the time they got back to the school. When they got to Josie’s room, Jade and Hope bid her good night. Then, Hope and Jade went to their room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             When they got there, Jade looked at her bed and there was a pair of pajamas laid out for her. Josie must have put them there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thinking about it, I guess I really did fall for Josie back at the lake. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jade laughed to herself. She got dressed and got under the covers. Hope turned out the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Good night, Jade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Good night, Hope.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The last thought she had before unconsciousness took her was how Josie didn’t pull away when Jade leaned in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She didn’t pull away… </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! i hope you liked it:) comments are greatly appreciated! tell me what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. the restroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys! i’m so sorry that i haven’t updated this sooner. given everything going on in the world right now, i might not be able to update as soon as i used to. plus i have 2 other jasie fics running. that being said, i hope everyone is safe and healthy:) hope you like this!!</p><p>also the end notes are really long and i promise it’s not a whole entire speech saying i’m not writing this any more. THE STORY IS JUST GETTING GOOD IM DEFINITELY CONTINUING IT lol. i just want you guys to to give me ideas for monster of the week things. so please read it!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The next day was uneventful. Dr. Saltzman has made an announcement that with the recent events passed and the missing day of classes, that Saturday would fill in for the missing day. The students weren’t happy that they had classes on a weekend day, but complied, nonetheless. For Jade, this was a convenience since she was trying to slip back into a normal lifestyle again. However, she wasn’t used to it, so she struggled. People would think that it would be a breeze for her to get situated seeing as she had Josie to help and guide her and it was easier than it would be without her. But the truth was, Jade’s mind was a mess. </p><p>            She was still confused about the previous night with Josie, worried about controlling her ripper side, nervous about her training with Dr. Saltzman and Hope, and on top of all that, she was still pushing away and thought about Diego. Overall, she was overwhelmed. </p><p>             That’s why that Saturday afternoon, before she went to lunch, Jade asked Hope if she could cover for her in class, so she could talk to Emma. The tribrid just replied with a smile and a nod. Jade felt relief at that. It might be a bit awkward with Emma since she sent Jade to the prison world with Dr. Saltzman, but she needed to let everything out. And she certainly couldn’t do that with Josie. One of the biggest things on her mind was their moment at the lake the previous night. </p><p>          But did Jade want to tell Emma <em> everything? </em> She didn’t think that would be wise. The counselor might let it slip to the headmaster. That probably wouldn’t end well for her… </p><p>          Jade walked down the corridors and winding hallways until she found herself in front of the guidance office. She took a deep breath before turning the handle and entering. </p><p>          Inside, Emma was seated behind a desk with two chairs in front of it. It looked relatively similar to Dr. Saltzman’s office, but this one had a door on the left wall. Emma looked up at Jade and smiled. </p><p>          “Hi, Ms. Tig. I know I’m not scheduled for anything but-“ </p><p>          “Hello, Jade.” Emma cut her off in her light accent. “I was wondering when you would find your way here.” </p><p>          Jade looked confused. “You were… expecting me?” </p><p>          “Of course I was expecting you. It’s only natural that you should need someone to talk to given all that has happened to you.” Emma replied nonchalantly. She got up from behind her desk and walked over to the door on the left. “Come. We can talk in here.” </p><p>          Jade reluctantly followed Emma into the room. She sat down on a couch while Emma sat in a chair across from her. Emma picked up a clip board and flipped a couple pages in it before setting and looking at Jade with kind eyes. </p><p>          “Whenever you’re ready, Jade.” Emma said patiently. </p><p>          “I don’t know where to start…” Jade admitted. </p><p>          “Then just tell me how you’re feeling. One emotion at a time and with the experience that caused this emotion. Then I can try to help.” </p><p>          Jade considered what she should tell her and what she shouldn’t. After a while she through all those thoughts out the window with a mental ‘fuck it’. </p><p>          “Okay. Well, I’ve been feeling a lot of guilt. Mostly because of-“ Jade swallowed hard. “Diego. But also because of Inez. And I’m scared that I’ll lose control and hurt someone else. I’m also a little disappointed that I was never able to see Kai with my humanity on.” Jade paused. “Wait- no. I’m disappointed because Kai was never able to see <em> me </em> with my humanity on. And I’m angry with myself about all of it. Everything. Everything I’ve done…” </p><p>          Jade looked up to meet Emma’s gaze. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>          Now it was Emma’s turn to look confused. “What are you sorry for?” </p><p>          “I should have come to you or Dr. Saltzman when it happened all those years ago.” Jade looked back down. “If I did then none of this would have happened.” </p><p>          “You did what you had to do. Dr. Saltzman told me the story of what happened that night and it was not your fault.” Emma provided. </p><p>          Jade smiled, remembering a certain brunette telling her the same thing. “I know. But I just wish it wasn’t like this.” The thoughts of Josie reminded her of another emotion she had been feeling. <em> No. I still don’t even know what that emotion is myself. </em> </p><p>          “Believe it or not, that’s a good thing. The fact that you want something that is good means you’re not going to hurt someone. Not if you can help it.” Emma smiled sweetly. Jade looked up at her and smiled back. “That brings me to how I can help. You’re having an internal conflict with yourself. Your emotions are at war with one another since you only just got your humanity back. There is a prism that allows you to speak to your self conscious in a human or physical form. I think this could benefit you greatly.” </p><p>          Emma set her clipboard aside before continuing. “Lizzie Saltzman has it at the moment, but if you ask her for it, I’m sure she will lend it to you.” </p><p> </p><p>         Jade was on her way to her next class when she realized that no one else was in the halls with her. <em> Um- what? </em> She already knew she missed lunch. Jade spun around, searching for a clock. She found one on the wall to the right side of her. <em> Shit. </em> The clock read 1:18. Jade was 14 minutes late for class. <em> Shit, shit, shit. </em>Jade vamp sped down the halls and up to Dorian’s classroom. She opened the door in a rush and walked over to the teacher, who was sitting in a chair next to the class, who were sitting on the floor in a circle. </p><p>          “Professor Williams, I am so sorry I’m late. I was-“ Jade began her whole entire explanation, panicking. </p><p>          “With Emma. It’s fine, Jade. She called.” He replied. Jade’s cheeks were set aflame. “Take a seat in the circle.” Jade nodded. She looked around at the students on the floor, seeing if there was a place that she could sit. Her eyes caught on Josie who was sliding over to make room and patting the spot next to her for Jade. The corners of Jade’s mouth twitched up at the notion. She walked around the group and sat in the space beside Josie. On the other side of her was a student she didn’t know. </p><p>          Jade looked back at Josie, who was already watching Jade with careful eyes. Josie blushed and they smiled at each other. Jade turned back to Dorian, trying to focus on what he was explaining. <em> Wait, what class even is this? </em> Jade looked around the room, trying to find anything to clue her in. She felt pretty dumb for not knowing the class she was in at the moment, but Josie Saltzman was just too distracting. From the way her brown curls neatly cascaded down her back to her perfect figure to her doe eyes that crinkled when she was happy- oh damn. <em> Now is not the time and hardly the place for this. Get it together, Jade. </em> She lightly shook herself from her thoughts as her eyes set themselves on the chalkboard at the front of the room. <em> Supernatural History </em> . <em> Got it.  </em></p><p>          Just as Jade began to focus back in on the lesson, she heard some scuffling behind her. </p><p>          “Excuse me.” An all too familiar voice said. Jade turned to her side. Instead of the person she didn’t know, Allison replaced their spot. Jade had to resist rolling her eyes.  </p><p>          Allison turned to Jade. “Hey, sweetie.” She smiled widely. The girl's presence caused less space for Jade. She moved closer to Josie. Their knees were touching and Jade thought it was the wrong move, but Josie made no effort to shy away from the vampire, so she stayed. Allison’s eyes shifted behind Jade and her smile fell a little. Jade followed Allison’s gaze to Josie on the other side of her. The brunette’s face was bright red and she was staring hard at Allison. But this red wasn’t one of the cute little blushes Josie would get when she was embarrassed, it was pure anger. Out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw Lizzie shiver a bit and Hope look at her with concerned eyes. Jade fought back a smirk. Her attention was brought back to beside her when she heard Allison clear her throat loudly. The blonde had her hand raised in the air, trying to get Dorian’s attention. Which she did. </p><p>          “Mr. Williams? May I please go to the restroom?” Allison asked sweetly. He nodded his head at her. </p><p>          Lizzie also stood up. “Mr. Williams, may I also go to the restroom?” Before he could answer, Lizzie was stalking out of the classroom after Allison, glaring daggers at the shorter girl. </p><p>          Jade was curious as to what they were talking about. All of a sudden, her hearing went out of range to the bathroom where Allison and Lizzie were. She knew she shouldn’t listen, but her interest had already peaked and she couldn’t turn her ears off. </p><p>          <em> What did you do? </em>Lizzie asked accusingly. </p><p>          <em> I didn’t do anything. What are you talking about? </em> Allison asked innocently. She sounded genuinely confused. </p><p>          Lizzie scoffed. <em> You clearly did something. One moment I was listening to Mr. Williams completely fine and the next I wanted to rip someone’s head off. It wasn’t my feeling so it had to have been Josie’s. And conveniently when I look over at her, trying to figure out why all of a sudden it felt like I was in a sauna, I see her staring at you like you just murdered her family. Explain.  </em></p><p>          <em> I did absolutely nothing to your sister. </em>Allison giggled. </p><p>          <em> Look new girl, I don’t know what you did to piss Josie off so much to the point that it feels like I’m in a room alone with flying frodo, but you better not do it again. Josie has been doing things for herself lately, so not only will you have me on your back, but her too. </em> A pause. <em> Enjoy the rest of your day, Allison. </em>Lizzie finished sweetly. </p><p>            Jade heard the door to the bathroom open and close. She shook her head, trying to not listen to them anymore. Lizzie walked into the room with a smug smile and sat back down in between Hope and Josie. </p><p>          Not long after Lizzie came back, Allison entered the room and took her place next to Jade again. She smiled weakly at her, but other than that, the blonde made no other moves on Jade. </p><p>          <em> What the fuck just happened? </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please tell me your thoughts! comments always make my day:)<br/>there are something i want to run by you guys quick too so PLEASE READ THIS!!!<br/>okay first of all, we are coming to the point in this story where the monster of the week thing is going to come into play. how would you guys like me to do that? i was thinking i could look some up and i could create some of my own... you guys could also tell me your own ideas of a ‘monster’ we could bring in. it doesn’t matter if it’s real or you made it up. and just so you know, this fic is already rated mature so don’t hold back;) the sooner you give me some monster ideas, the sooner the next chapter will come!!<br/>second of all, just to clarify things, if some of the information in this is inaccurate please don’t come at me. like ik that dorian probably doesn’t teach supernatural history but let’s just go with it...<br/>and finally if anyone wants to talk about jasie or hizzie or legacies or just really wants to talk abt something random or whatever, my twitter is @lizziemklsn4<br/>don’t be shy, i’d love to talk to some of you!!<br/>okay that’s it!! thank you and remember, the sooner you comment ideas, the sooner i can update this!!!!</p><p>update: also you can dm me on insta since i’m on there more often that twitter - @triburnt</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>